


This Is My Uniform

by Madam_Muffins



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Performative Heterosexuality, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Problematic Mentality, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Muffins/pseuds/Madam_Muffins
Summary: Mako is hired by an insufferable, selfish, spoiled soon-to-be king to be his bodyguard. Despite the apparent lack of danger to his person, Prince Wu seems to be fraught with peculiarities and anxieties that Mako can't understand and with every passing day the walls between them only seem to grow higher.Prince Wu has just lost everything; his family, his home, centuries worth of heirlooms, and his nation. To make it worse he finds himself thrust into the unwanted position of Prince. His one comfort and lifeline was the hopes that hiring Mako would keep him grounded, would make him feel safe. When this plan fails, Wu can't help the resentment and loneliness that builds.~* NEXT CHAPTER IN PROGRESS *~
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 201
Kudos: 229





	1. Silk Knee High Hose, In Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fic! That makes three in the works? No four. Goddamnit.
> 
> Playlist still a work in progress as this baby is fresh out the oven, but here's the link if you want the musical inspirations.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s4Z2Qh8doJDNr6pKoaWeJ?si=68UVDhTGRWCfp9N09iTigA

"A week." He paced, the click of his spats on the tiled marble echoed.

Torturous.

Everything was so large, so empty now. Wu snorted at himself. _Of course it seemed empty._ He rolled his eyes, hands clasped. But despite the room off to the side of the hotel lobby, closed doors and drawn curtains, deep down Wu couldn't shake his own flippancy over the sentiment.

They were... gone. Everyone. A sharp inhale as he turned back around, blankly meeting eyes with one of the police officers posted at the only door in and out. _Everything_ was gone.

"He will be here soon, Your Majesty-"

"Please!" Wu grimaced before blinking - shifting the facade back in place, a large smile plastered to his face. "Please." Arms splayed open wide as he strode back towards the officer posted at the door. "Just-just Prince. Prince Wu."

"Ah-"

Wu didn't miss the look exchanged between the two officers at the door. "Right. Prince Wu. Sorry-"

"Nothing to be sorry for, my good fellow." A quick tap with his knuckles to the man's shoulder, loud and kind of painful against the metallic armor. "Simple mistake." Slender shoulder rose and fell, silk whispered. "When will Mako be here?"

Muted groans.

Wu knew, of course. He'd asked at least ten times in the last half hour. But he was anxious, eager.

"He should be here soon, You-er. Prince." The muted sound of the man scratching his head. "Prince Wu."

"Yeah." Wu threw himself on the couch, hat tipping forward uncomfortably as he lay his head back. "I know, but I want him here _now_." Arm gestured absently. "My family was murdered just last week. I'm a little antsy." Eyes closed. "Who knows who's after the Prince of the Earth Kingdom at this very moment."

And what that very Prince wouldn't give to be sitting in some boring lecture room listening to the droning of an overly-important professor on the topics of international affairs of the 100 Year War. Not that he paid attention.

Guilt nagged, washed over him.

Mother had always told him to pay attention, stop going to social events. Study harder. He was in line _for a throne_. But that had always been such a distant possibility with his Great-Aunt and siblings and cousins and...

The door opened and closed, snapping him away from that train of thought. Eagerly Wu sat up, ankle falling over a knee as he draped over himself, slicking down an eyebrow, tipping his hat to styled perfection.

"Your-" The guard groaned, making Wu grin wider. "Prince Wu."

"Great!" Wu clapped, once, bouncing in his seat, nearly vibrating as a grey suit filled the doorway.

"Mako has arrived."

"Oh you do look the part of the bodyguard." Wu lept from the couch, absolutely giddy, mouth going a mile a minute. "Look at that pressed suit, squared shoulders. Absolutely intimidating. No one will mess with me when you're around." Immediately he snatched up Mako's hand, which gripped his firmly in an automatic response though the man looked a little pale. "Great to meet you. As you may have heard, I'm Prince Wu-"

"Prince-?"

 _Ah, there it is._ Wu kept that smile plastered too wide, wrinkling his eyes as he tapped the side of his nose with a free hand, winking. "Not coronated yet!" A hand clapped Mako's shoulder.

Amber eyes dropped to the contact. His head cranked around to behind him.

"Oh!" Wu gasped, attention diverted from the man before him, "And you must be the impeccable Cheif Beifong!"

"Oh no." Pale green eyes widened only slightly as she dodged Wu's grasp. "Don't touch me."

Wu didn't falter, spinning tight on his heel. "No worries." He shrugged, straightening his jacket lapels. "I do appreciate you offering your finest detective and officer for my personal use-"

"Anything for royalty." A grey eyebrow quirked, arms crossed. "But it was above my head. President Raiko got wind of your request."

"A kind gesture indeed." Wu made his way back to Mako's side, glancing at the taller man. "Won't be forgotten when I'm crowned. Not at all. Tit for tat and all, eh old chap?" He elbowed Mako with a smile, making him stumble.

"Wha-?" Mako sent him a wide eyed, incredulous glare.

"We'll be best friends before you know it." Wu assured, arm stretching up to lean against the taller man.

Mako made an odd sort of strangled sound before stepping away from the contact. "I'm not sure you understand my role here-"

"I understand just fine." Wu rolled his eyes.

"Chief?" Mako took a step forward, "A word?"

"Nothing to discuss." She shrugged. "Just think of it as a short vacation."

"I should hope not." Wu interjected, looking completely serious. "My safety is of very high importance to myself." He doffed his high top cap. "I should hope it is taken seriously."

"Uh..." It took Beifong a moment to compose her face. "Of course. Nothing more important than dignitaries and diplomats."

Despite the heavy sarcasm, still Wu's grin didn't falter. "Glad the police force here is as dedicated to their duties as ever, Chief Beifong."

"Uh huh." Her face carefully blank. "I'll leave you to it then, Mako. Always a pleasure, Prince Wu."

"Delightful, Chief Beifong." The door closed behind her, leaving just Wu and his bodyguard. "Whoa." His voice chittered. "The actual Beifong. Didn't know I'd get to meet her in person, she's something of a legend over in Earth Kingdom. Well, all the Beifongs are, really." He guffawed at himself. "But enough of that. You!" Arms moved erratically to motion at all of Mako. "I've been waiting to meet you for forever!"

"You only requested me a week ago." Mako's face went flat.

"It feels like forever." Wu corrected. "The others were nice enough but none of them had quite the status and know-how I was looking for."

"Oh?"

Wu knew it wasn't encouragement, but still he pressed on. Because if it was silent... if it was still...

"I read all the articles about you." He confessed, tapping Mako's chest.

A dark brow raised as Mako's arms crossed, effectively forcing a barrier between the two men. "You did?"

"I did!" Wu beamed, sitting on the couch, patting the spot next to him, shrugging when Mako moved to lean against the wall instead. "Your beat work, catching thugs with the Avatar, to your prowess as a detective. Thoroughly impressive repertoire. I had to hire you."

"Ah." Golden eyes closed, Wu didn't miss the way they rolled underneath thin lids. "I see. So you-"

"Brains and brawn." Wu interrupted, patting his thighs in an easy rhythm. "Perfect combo." Palms slapped through the wool of his pants loudly as Wu grinned up at Mako, standing. "Ready?"

"R-ready?"

His bodyguard breathed, unfolding.

"Ah, yes." Wu nodded sagely, as though he understood, again beside Mako, arm wrapping around as he leaned against him. "Probably confusing for you. Did you need time to settle? I can't attend college any longer." He peeked up, smiled sheepish at the scowl and pulled away. "It was deemed too public and dangerous to my person so now I have private tutors to attend me. Have to admit I miss the dorms." He chuckled, though it was slightly off-kilter. "The people..."

For a moment the darkness threatened, gathering around the edges. Wu frowned, bit his lip, shook his head.

"But that's okay because honestly, as Prince of the Earth Kingdom should I not have my own private tutors anyway?" A hand waved flippant as he moved to his cane, handle hooked around his forearm, foot kicking it expertly so it flipped around, landing just so he could lean against it.

"I-" Mako inhaled deeply. "If that's what you say? Let me just unpack-"

"No need." Wu grinned, looping his arm in Mako's, dragging him through the door. "I'll have the hotel staff see to it-"

"Prince Wu." Mako stood still, not quite laughing as the Prince To Be jerked against his sturdier, unmoving frame. "Asking for strangers to see to your belongings is a good way to have an assassin come in and assess your living situation."

"I-" Wu paled visibly. "Oh." He frowned, fingers tapping nervously on his cane. "Never thought of it that way."

Mako snorted "Obviously."

Wu shrugged, "Then I guess we're off to your room?" Head tilted, smile back in place.

A long suffering sigh slid from Mako's chest. "I can't well leave you here, can I?" Mako winced, motioning to the hotel lobby.

"I suppose not." Wu was basically vibrating. "Oh, lighten up!" He smacked Mako's arm with the back of his hand as they strode the hallway, moving to the stairs. "Presidential Suite." Chin lifted, eyes narrowed as though Mako should be impressed by that.

"Okay."

Wu wilted momentarily. "Anyway, it's nice to have company-"

"You had police escorts." Mako pointed out as they made the landing.

"Well, yes." Wu acquiesced. "But there wasn't a bond between them."

"There isn't a bond between us!" Mako snorted, pulling further from Wu as they rounded the fourth floor.

"Oh pish posh." The nobleman turned his rather large nose up to the sky in defiance. "It's there. I knew it the moment I read the first line of the first article. We would be the best of friends."

"Oh really." Mako's voice had gone flat as they continued their trek up. "And what was that first line?"

Wu flushed. He didn't want to admit how vividly he remembered it, curled up on the cold floor of his fancy hotel room after being ushered home by the Republic Police and what was left of the Earth Kingdom diplomats.

_Your family is dead._

Hours. It had haunted him for hours in the dark. They were dead and he had been in Republic City, living it up. The only reason he was spared.

_You're next in line for the throne._

"Ahhaha." The too loud laugh broke through the goosebumps that raked against the silk of his shirt uncomfortably. "Maybe not every word." Wu retracted.

The black and white print had glared in the darkness beside the headline, paragraphs detailing every ungodly horror that had befallen his family.

Suffocation, beheading, looting, rioting, dismemberment.

"I didn't think so." Mako muttered.

_'Local Detective Solves Another Cold Case!'_

It had been the beginning of an obsession for Wu. Just some throw away column that had gotten seven paragraphs in comparison to the four pages of the ' _Hou-Ting Dynasty Disaster_ '. But he'd clung to it like a lifeline.

If he could solve a cold case, he could... He could keep the fear away? Even Wu knew that was ridiculous.

"But what does that matter now?" Wu tapped his cane rapidly, bouncing beside Mako. _Too loud_. He grinned. "You're here, I'm here. Let's get you settled, chum." A hand waved out before them. "Then I'll show you what life can really be like."

"I-" Mako growled as they reached the seventh floor.

"Uh, wait a moment." Wu leaned heavily on the railing. "Whoo." He waved himself in a feeble attempt to cool down. "Stairs. Not my thing."

Mako's brow rose, arms crossed. "I didn't imagine you could get tired."

"Uh." Wu grinned wide. "Carry me?"

It was a moment before Mako could respond, the disbelief tangible.

"No."


	2. Mauve Silk Boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles have a theme. This whole thing is themed.
> 
> I just really wanted more character depth to Prince Wu. Like, the dude lost EVERYTHING and he's reduced to goofy gay boy trope. Don't even come at me that he's not gay. There is NO WAY someone so proficient at public speaking would flirt so terribly on accident.
> 
> So this is my attempt to delve into the missing Wu background and how the FUCK a detective could stay so clueless for three goddamned years. Like, c'mon Mako. What're you getting paid for? Anyway. This is a little tricky because there's so little, but I like the challenge.

A hush fell over the room as lights faded. The familiar click and whir of the mover began. Wu reclined, hands wrapped around themselves. It wasn’t that he was scared of the dark.

Wu had never been scared of the dark, not even as a toddler in the Upper-Ring. He frowned as the beefy Nuktuk danced across the screen. It dawned on him now that maybe it was _because_ he was in the Upper Ring that he wasn’t afraid. But it was dark. And there were so many people all around.

Of course there were. This was the first showing of Bolins brilliant comeback as Nuktuk, the Water Bender who saved the Water Tribe. Wu frowned, tapping a finger against his chin as he looked down at the buttons on his jacket.

 _Or was he the savior of the Fire Nation this time?_ Lips pursed as he gazed again at the screen, realized he’d already lost part of the plot. _Focus._ Hands came up to slap himself, landing soundly on his cheeks, earning hushes and a disturbed, cautious look from Mako who had recoiled as far as he could in his own seat.

 _Right._ Wu slumped over the arm of his chair. _Mover._

And for all that annoyance he was none the more focused. It was fine. He didn’t have to enjoy the mover, just notice things about it. Nuktuks outfit. A bit outrageous, not at all fashionable, but the colors showed up well in shades of grey against the black and white of the film. The damsel in distress, beautiful as always but damned if Wu could remember her blasted name, elegant in comparison to the thick thighs and chest suddenly displayed when Nuktuk ripped his clothes all but off.

Mako made an odd, choking noise beside him.

“You... alright?” Wu whispered, unsure of what to do if he needed to save his bodyguard from himself. Hands poised in the air to move, hesitated with lack of direction.

Mako coughed into his fist, waving Wu away. “Fine, fine.” He slouched further down, eyes masked in shadow as he grumbled further.

_‘Will our daring hero save his true love from-’_

Mako made that noise again as the lights rose and the theater stood in applause. Minus one Prince and one bodyguard. Slowly Wu followed suit, hands tapping against one another, one eye on the conspicuously reddened man still seated beside him.

“I guess that’s curtains.” Wu announced cheerily, his loudness drowned out by the cacophony of the other movie goers. “Time to-”

Mako’s hand wrapped around his elbow stopped him. “Not yet.” Head shaking. “Wait for the room to be cleared.

The room emptied and still Wu stood.

“Now?” He breathed, impatient. Annoyed.

He should be out there schmoozing with the other elites. That was his _job_. To see and be seen. To make a splash, to be on papers and announced on the radio. Not holed up here in the theater as a straggler.

Mako’s grip tightened on his elbow as though he didn’t dare trust the Prince not to bolt. “Not yet.”

Wu sighed, falling back to groan as the dregs trickled out. “Mako-”

“Your safety.” Mako reminded Wu for the umpteenth time, his annoyance not masked gaze straight ahead. “Okay, now we can go.”

“What did you think of the mover?” Wu pried, curious as to the man's reaction.

“It was a waste of time. Can’t believe he would just rip his clothes off like that.” Despite his annoyance his ears burned red. “That stupid idiot, anything to display his body, I guess.”

“Well you know what they say.” Wu grinned as they pushed through the double doors into the loud, bustling crowd. He had to lean in to be heard. “Sex sells.”

Mako lurched back, surprise overtaken by anger as Wu pulled away, waving at a group of women who giggled at his approach.

“What took you?” One whined, handing over a cup of something pink, absolutely alcoholic.

“Yes, we wanted to discuss so badly-”

“But you weren’t here!” The last followed up, pushing her shimmering red cap back to the crown of her head.

“Ladies!” Wu shook his head, “I was just soaking in the artistry of it all.” He was aware of the ears pricked to his voice, tuned in to his words. Bracing himself he took a deep drink, then dove in. Gestures exaggerated in response to the rapt attention of the crowd around them. “The way they layered the color of the costumes so they shined in the grey tones. Exquisite. The plot line was fast paced and gripping. Our fair damsel as gorgeous as ever.” He took a sip, glancing over as the girls blushed.

“And Nuktuk?” Baited breath waiting for his commentary.

“Brave and heroic as always.” Wu declared. “Though ‘twas a shame for the fellow to waste such good clothing, but all for the future of the world, no?”

And that was it. The girls began speaking over one another praising Nuktuk in one way or another, he could hear his words echoing, rippling over the crowd further and further away. A sad smile touched his face before he spotted Mako standing in the corner.

“Please do excuse me, ladies.” He bowed placing his emptied drink on the tray as he moved towards his bodyguard.

“What are you doing here?” Mako’s eyes narrowed, shoulder as square and taunt as ever.

Wu wanted to snipe back. But his smile remained as he leaned beside Mako, both hands placed delicately on the head of his cane.

“Would you like something to drink-”

“Not on the job.”

Brows knit. “How about to mingle-”

“Can’t watch the crowd with everyone in the way.” Mako crossed his arms over his chest, turning towards Wu. “Why don’t you go back to your adoring fans and leave me to do my job.”

“Ah don’t be like that!” He grinned, throwing an arm over Mako’s shoulders, tugging him down to equal level. “We’re buddies! I want you to enjoy yourself too.”

Mako pulled free, fixing his hair, straightening his uniform. “I’m on duty.”

Wu frowned. “Fine.” A moment of silence between them before Wu popped right up, grin back in place. “I have to go to the bathroom. That drink went ‘whoosh’!” His whole body moved in demonstration. “Right through me.”

Slowly Mako inhaled, dragging a hand through his hair. “Let’s go.”

“Ah.” Wu wilted a little as Mako strode ahead. “Yes, of course.”

**~+~+~+~**

“So it’s been two weeks since you’ve been in my employ.” Wu threw an arm over the back of the seat, leg resting precariously on his knee. “How are you liking it so far?”

Mako stiffened, turning his head to further look out the window of the satomobile. “It’s… something, Prince Wu.”

“I hope so!” He crowed, leaning forward animated. “I keep trying to make it interesting for you-”

“Is that why you can’t spend more than a few hours at the hotel?” Mako’s voice took on a tone Wu didn’t want to process.

“I’m royalty now.” Wu gestured grandly. “It’s my job to be seen-”

“Is it.” It wasn’t a question, the tone wasn’t inviting.

“Well, yeah.” Wu shrugged, falling back in the overstuffed seats. “My advisors told me ‘Prince Wu!’” Mako turned slightly at the stuffy tone, not at all surprised to see Wu sitting with his chest puffed out, dour expression. “‘It’s your job to show to the world that those ruffians-’” He broke character to lean in cospiratorily, “My word, not theirs.” He cleared his voice, falling back into character, finger wagging at the space before him. “‘It’s your job to make sure those ruffians know they haven’t thwarted the Dynasty of Hou-Ting.’” He shrugged, breathing out slow, looking out the window himself. “I don’t know though. Feels kind of like we have been defeated.”

“What do you-?”

“Anyway!” Wu bounced back, all smiles and over-animated gestures. “I feel like tomorrow we should get a spa day.”

“A-” Mako’s face wrinkled in distaste as he pulled his hand out of Wu’s grasp. “A spa day?”

“Righto.” And the realization set in. Wu recoiled momentarily. “Wait. You haven’t ever been to a spa?” Fingers pressed to chest in horror.

“Oh my-” Mako’s jaw clenched visibly. “No, Wu. When would I have had time-”

“Oh splendid.” The prince relaxed again. “You’ll come with me-”

“How do you continually fail to grasp that my job, the entire reason I’m here, is to protect you?” The words weren’t loud, they weren’t especially cruel.

But maybe that’s why they hurt so much.

“I’m not here to be your best friend. I’m not here to be your spa buddy. I’m not here to watch movers with you or bond over trauma.” Mako squeezed his eyes shut, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m here to keep you alive.”

“Right.” Wu chuckled weakly. “Of course.”

“Good.” Mako sighed, resuming his watching out the window until they pulled up to the hotel. “Wait.” Gold eyes were stern as he stepped out first, looked around and pulled Wu out by the elbow. “Coast is clear.”

“I’m sure it is.” Wu pulled himself free of Mako’s grasp.

Startled Mako did a double take at his hand. That was… odd. Narrowed eyes followed the Prince as he moved ahead to the hotel doors, reporters and photographers snapping candid shots. Doggedly Mako resumed his position beside Wu, shoving the vulture-chickens away.

“Prince Wu!” One voice shouted from behind the velvet line. “Prince Wu, what were your thoughts on-”

“Prince Wu, has the death of-”

“Wu, will you be abdicating the throne in favor of-”

Hotel doors closed behind them.

“Ahh, always refreshing to see the masses clambering for a glimpse of the Prince.”

Maku frowned at the smile plastered to the Prince’s face. After two solid weeks of being with him he could see the strain.

“Uh…” Mako hissed in a breath. “Are you-”

“I think I’m tired for a change.” Wu stopped just short of the lift, looking thoroughly surprised. “Imagine that!” A gentle elbowing to Mako’s floating ribs as though their exchange in the satomobile had never happened.

“Yeah.” Mako followed Wu into the lift, suspicious. Wary. “Imagine.”

The room couldn’t approach fast enough, both men clambering for the door.

“Do you, just, live here?” Mako’s eyes narrowed at the table filled, yet again, with gifts and letters.

“I mean,” Wu shrugged. “I was at the dorms before all this.” Fingers ticked as he leaned against the entryway, hanging up his cane and hat. “I guess I could probably rent a place though…” He shrugged, busying himself with his shoes. “After all the Spirit World mess I’m not sure I want to try and find something still intact, you catch my drift?”

Mako frowned, turning towards letters and boxes and bags. A heavy sigh. He did not sign up for this, but damn if it wasn’t his job. Fingers reached for an envelope, then changed course to a box.

“Ah.” Wu’s voice was uncomfortably close. “Maybe you could _not_ open that one?” A small smile squished his face.

Mako frowned, gripping it tighter. “Why?”

“I…” Wu swallowed hard, eyes dancing around the room. “It’s personal?”

“You’re grasping at straws here.” Mako’s voice was flat as he began to open the package.

Detective eyes took in the lack of a return to address. Suspicious. The man it was addressed to was certainly Wu. Nothing leaking through the packaging. No ticking. He shook it gently, despite Wu’s yelp of protest.

“I’m just gunna…” slender fingers nicked between Mako’s, grabbing the package. “Oop.” The noise was a small, bright sound effect as, comically, the Prince took off to his room.

“What the hell?” Mako blinked at his empty hands. Blinked again before jumping to his feet. “Wu!” He gave chase even as the door closed, a definitive click sounded the lock sliding into place. “Wu, what’s in the package? Don’t open it, it doesn't even have a return address.” Fist pounded on the door.

“Lalalala!” Muted from the other side. “I can’t hear you, I’m in MY room. It’s a ‘no bodyguard’ zone!”

Anxiety ripped through Mako; flashbacks of all the times he’d failed - Korra broken, Asami weeping, Bolin missing. “Wu.” Voice low, rumbling like a distant wildfire. “If you don’t open this door and give me that package I will burn this place down.”

He couldn’t-wouldn’t, fail again.

“Pfsh.” A titter coupled the noise. “You will not, hothead.” The door unlatched though. Mako breathed deep before stepping into the opulent room.

Larger than any place he had ever lived, including the air temple rooms. A low whistle as eyes swept the area, dropped to the opened package in Wu’s lap.

“What did I specifically say not to do?” Mako motioned jerkily.

“Open the box.” Wu grinned up at Mako, green eyes dancing as he leaned back. “But I already knew what it was, so it’s not a problem. You can’t expect to go through all my letters every day.” He pat the bed beside him and for once an exhausted Mako took the seat. “Honestly, Mako.” Wu tsked, holding up a small bottle of something. “It’s nothing. Just free samples of product.”

“Then why-” Mako didn’t miss Wu’s blush, or the way he pulled the box away as Mako reached for it. “That’s not suspicious as hell.”

“Oh, what?” A smile quirked to the left of Wu’s face. “Want to try some fancy cologne?” Eyebrows wagged.

“Uh, no.” Mako stood quickly, backing away. Running a hand through his hair. “Why did you hire me if you don’t even really need-”

“I’m sure there are going to be situations.” Wu lifted his head, spraying some of the perfume on his neck.

The chemical smell of Mako’s own cheaper cologne was missing. A deep spiced earth scent filled the room. He inhaled deep. It was nice.

“Do you like it?” Wu’s head tilted.

“It’s not as bad as some of my stuff.” He shrugged.

“I hired you because I don’t want to be killed or kidnapped or wounded.” Wu shrugged, legs unfolding, box set aside. “Besides,” he elbowed Mako, both hands firmly planted in his back as Wu escorted him out of the room. “I enjoy your company, buddy.”

“I’m not your-” The door closed. Mako could feel the annoyance itching under his skin. “I’m not your buddy.” He hissed under his breath through grit teeth, stalking to the room on the other side of the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first watched Korra, a billion years ago, I didn't finish it.
> 
> My kids and I rewatched a little while ago. Like, just finished, and the subtle build between Wu and Mako mirrors the same subtleties between Asami and Korra. I was never a Wuko shipper before this year. Before this month, tbh. But seeing how Wu interacted with Mako, how Wu was so obviously gay coded, and how Mako was slowly growing to be fond of Wu, like. I see it. I ship it. And I need more content.


	3. Black Garters

Pen tapped to paper, words shaky and sloppy. Heat engulfed Mako as he wadded the note up, tossing it over with the others.

“Stop. Watching.” He growled at the eyes burning holes in his back.

“I’m not watching!” Wu insisted. “I’m just..” a humming from Wu’s throat as he approached. “Curious. Yes, curious how a Detective of such high caliber has such terrible penmanship.” Before Mako could respond Wu slammed a fist into his open palm. “I know, why don’t we practice?”

“What?” Mako turned in his seat to stare flatly.

This was not happening.

“Yeah.” Wu’s shoulders lifted as he leaned over Mako, hair falling in his face. “We could practice your writing and words and such.” His open grin turned mischievous as he teased, “That way when you write letters you aren’t wasting all my paper.”

The words weren’t mean or snide but Mako still felt the sting of them. “You know,” he began defensively, rising when Wu put a hand on his shoulder.

 _This_ was not happening.

The contact was oddly gentle. Mako had noted before but took closer inspection of the skin around Wu’s fingers. Soft, his nails manicured. No rough skin stuck or tugged on the fabric of Mako’s shirt. And he still smelled like that damned expensive cologne. It chafed, and it burned. Something in him was raging; embarrassed. Ashamed?

“Don’t get all upset, my good man.” Wu grinned, hand patting softly. “There’s no shame in it. I’ve got things I must work on to better myself as well.”

“Go figure.” Mako rolled his eyes, slouching.

This was _not_ happening.

“Now,” Wu proceeded to round the table, pulling his silk sleeves up as he sat, motioning for pen and paper. “Let’s start with tracing our letters, shall we?”

This was not _happening._

“How about we fuckin’ don’t?” Mako stood, shoving the chair into the table too hard, making it smack loudly. “I worked hard to get to where I am. It wasn’t handed to me like _some_ of us.”

“That’s not fair.” Wu looked at his fingers tangled together now. “I’m not asking about what happened, who you’re writing to. It’s not my business.” Eyes glanced up to Mako, looking pitiful and sad. “I just want to help.”

“Well.” Mako ran a hand through his hair, placed them on his hips, crossed them over his chest. Anger burning fast and fading just as quickly. _Damnit._ “That’s not-” He growled. “It’s not you.” He breathed, arms finally falling to his sides. “I’m just-”

“It’s okay.” Wu nodded, “I get it. ‘We’re not buddies’, right.” He smiled again, wide and large and gleaming against his dark skin.

Mako was struck, momentarily, by how _wrong_ that smile was. "No, Wu-"

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s just a job.” Wu stood, sleeves falling down again. Despite his attempts to catch the prince's eyes, Wu hid his face in the shadows. “Tomorrow I have to be at a fashion show. I know.” He held up a hand, stopping Mako from complaining. “I know. But I am a public figure and it’s my duty.”

“Sure.” Mako shrugged, sitting back down, pulling the paper and pen back towards himself. “Some duty.”

Wu fell forward then, frowning. Fingers resting gently on the table top.

“Anything else?” Mako's arm wrapped around the beginning of his letter defensively.

Wu’s mouth opened, closed. He shook his head grinning again. “Nothing, nothing at all old chap.” Fingers rapped on the table top. “I’ve got to get ready for bed-”

“Smear that mud across your face again.” Mako snorted, peeking up at the Prince.

“It’s clarifying and rejuvenating.” Wu pointed out. “That’s why my skin is fresh and dewey and yours is…” eyes trailed over Mako with a scrutiny that made the firebender fight a flush. “Well, not.”

Mako sighed. “Yeah, okay.” But he broke away from his letter to watch Wu move around the hotel room, flouncing in his oddly graceful way. “Was everyone in your family Earth Kingdom citizens?”

“Mmhmm.” Wu didn’t turn around, didn’t open his mouth, grey paste stuck around his face in a mask. A green eye opened just slightly to gleam brilliantly against the greyness of the goo.

_Why?_

“You just… don’t move like an Earth kingdom citizen.” Mako sighed as Wu straightened, both eyes wide and rapt. “You’re very…” _fluid._ “You move like a noodle.”

This made Wu grin, cheeks puffing, mask cracking, eyes watering, shoulders shuddering.

“I’m not joking.” Mako shook his head, turning away from the trembling Prince. “I’ve seen a lot of benders and nationalities, you just remind me more of a water or air bender. More-”

“Noodly?” The word was strangled behind unmoving lips.

A flush did overtake Mako this time as his whole body tensed and he finally turned away. Why was he so goddamned awkward. Silence stretched in the hotel room as Wu moved to his own room, leaving Mako alone in the common area.

Frustrated he stared down at his letter.

_‘Dear Korra.’_

His head was blank. What did he write to her about? His joke of a job? The whiny, worthless man he was supposed to be watching, that he was one hundred percent sure no one would ever come after? The spas and movers and fashion shows and parties he’d been attending?

A breath escaped him as he pressed his forehead to the cool of the table. “That’s something to tell her about. Hey, sorry you can’t walk, here’s all the fancy stuff I’ve been doing while babysitting this clown.” Guiltily Mako raised his gaze to make sure Wu hadn’t heard, but he was still alone.

Falling back into his seat arms fell limply at his sides, eyes closed. _What was he supposed to write?_

“-ako?” Something poked him. “Mako?”

Jerking awake Mako half rose to fighting position, fingers locking around a wrist, ignoring the yelp as he twisted.

“It’s me! It’s me, it’s me!” The voice was shrill, scared. “Prince Wu. I hired you!”

“What-?” Mako looked down, blinking the rest of the sleep away as his grip relaxed. “Sorry.”

“Just…” Wu grinned, though his chin trembled. “Just trying to wake you. Can’t be comfortable falling asleep in a chair.”

“Right.” Mako settled his gaze on the unfinished letter, grabbing it up. “Right.” He blinked hard, scrutinizing Wu. “What are you wearing?”

The scrawny man stood before him in boxers.

“Uh.” Wu scrunched up his face like it was a stupid question. “Pajamas, of course?”

“You-” Mako shouldn't have been surprised. “Silk too?”

Wu jutted his bottom lip out, arms crossing over his chest in defiance. “It feels nice.”

Mako frowned, waved the conversation off. “Did you-”

Wu sighed heavily, “I locked the doors, checked the windows, pulled the curtains, sorted the mail into safe and not-safe piles.” eyes rolled back around to land on Mako. “I have your safety routine down-pat after all these months, really. Now, since we’re tired and obviously not ready for bed-”

Mako offered little resistance to Wu shoving him across the room, past the kitchen to his own bedroom. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep at the table.” He confessed as Wu turned to leave.

“I-” the Prince perked, turning slightly. “I never said you did?”

“I just-” A hand passed over Mako’s face, as though that could wipe away the inadequacy, the exhaustion, the worry. The loneliness. “Don’t normally lapse during duty like that.”

Wu hummed. “Maybe you could use a day off.”

Mako frowned at his hands. A day off didn’t sound half bad, but what would he do? His job was Wu, and they didn’t even _do_ anything. Just thinking of taking time off made Mako feel guilty. Slowly his head shook.

“I think that would be worse.”

**~+~+~+~**

Wu leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Weak autumnal sunshine trying too hard to heat the room.

“And what are your thoughts on this, Prince Wu?”

“Hmm.” He sat straighter, looking out over the councilmen and women before darting his gaze back to Mako, who stood - as always - at attention at his back, “I mean, if you trust Kuvira to rebuild the nation for us then I do too.”

“You really do?” His head of state breached, concern in his tone. “You don’t want to go there yourself and see if there’s anything to-”

Memories of the newspaper, of the still images displaying ruined buildings and destroyed monuments made Wu shiver.

“No!”

The force behind the word startled even Wu. He wasn’t sure when he had started shaking, but it was easy enough to hide under the large table, clutching his fingers tightly in his lap.

“No.” He grinned large and lazy again. “I-I just feel that I have no military training, no true leadership skills.” Head bobbed in agreement to his own words. “Kuvira has all these things. She’ll do a much better job. And with the support of the crown I’m sure people will flock to her. She’s not half bad to look at too.” Wu leaned forward, “People trust a pretty face.”

“And that’s your final decision?” Eyes narrowed, landed, pierced him.

Wu wanted to hide in the cushioned chair, have it engulf and swallow him. He knew a braver man, a stronger man, would run back to the Earth Kingdom and piece it together as his legacy demanded. Gaze fell to those idly twitching fingers as he nodded. A stronger man wouldn’t be scared of ghosts and dead things.

_Mako wouldn’t be._

“Of course that’s my decision!” He beamed, crowed. “A future king shouldn’t be wandering the countryside fighting bandits. If it’s all in good will let Kuvira help. She’ll be recognized for her service and honored. And we should supply her with the funds necessary to recruit as many as she needs.”

"She did give me her word that this wasn't for personal gain." President Raiko spoke up.

Tittering agreement spread slowly to those around him. It eased Wu’s fears a little, to see them slowly shifting to seeing his side of things.

“So shall we start a fund for the war relief efforts?”

“Of course.” Wu grinned brilliantly, feeling like he was going to melt. “Meeting adjourned?” He half rose. “I have a seaweed wrap at noon and if I don’t hurry-”

“Yes, I believe we have what we need, Your Highness.”

Wu winced visibly at the words, “Yes. Thank you my fine folks.” Shaking legs couldn’t carry him fast enough out of the room. “Mako.” He beckoned in passing.

The floor seemed to slip away under his feet despite his frenzied pace. The hallway wouldn't end fast enough. The stairs were another matter entirely.

“Wu.” Mako’s voice was stern, confused. “You’re just going to-”

“It’s fine.” He waved over his shoulder flippantly, unable to look at his bodyguard. Unable to look at anyone.

“But you’re going to be _king_.” Mako followed the brisk pace, his longer legs keeping up easily. “How could you just hand it over to someone else? And to rush out of there for some spa trip?”

“Because-” Wu sped up, feeling sweat prick at his skin. “Because kings don’t do the dirty work.” An off-kilter laugh, his arms were numb. “I leave all that mess to my advisors. They’re more than happy to oversee things for me anyway.” Utterly ashamed by his own cowardice. Something tight wound its way up his gut. Still he was shaking.

“Let’s get ready for that spa session, shall we?” He breathed in shallow, unable to catch his breath.

“You should go back.” Mako’s shoes echoed like blasts with each footfall.

 _Go back._ Eyes stared intent at the stairs as they climbed. _To what?_ Tears began to blur his vision as he pushed his hat down further, hoping the brim hid his eyes. _Go back to who? What even is there?_ A horrible thought dawned on him. _What if they’d never been buried._

“We’re here?” Mako stood before the open door, frowning, glaring.

Like he always did. No, there was more there this time. Probably contempt. Wu couldn’t look long enough to process it without giving away the fact he was nearly sobbing.

“Righto, Chap.” Wu grinned, though the trek across the hallway seemed to take forever. “I’ll just freshen up.” He couldn’t peel his hat or coat off fast enough. His fingers felt lazy, heavy. Clumsier than normal.

“Freshen up for a spa?”

“They don’t bathe you, my fit friend.” Wu tittered, not even sure what he was saying anymore as his chest constricted, his lungs burning. “I mean, technically you do strip down, but they don’t wash you down or anything. It would be unseemly for me to show up filthy from-” From what? From _what_? He didn’t _do_ anything. “I’ll be- I-I’ll-”

But he couldn’t finish the sentence as he fell into his bedroom, door slamming shut louder than he’d intended.

_Everyone was dead._

A hand fell over his mouth to muffle the sobs choking him, clawing up from his diaphragm. How was he so pathetic? It’d been months and still- Knocking on the door.

“Uh.” Mako sounded unsure, unsteady.

Wu hated him for it. Felt guilty for hating him. He’d thought having someone around would have lessened the pain, but all it did was distract for a short time. And not even pleasantly. Wu knew, knew what everyone thought of him. What Mako thought of him. The joke, the pansy, the dandy. And it was fine. It. Was. _Fine_.

He was alone in the world and it was fine. He sat as the tears dried. Breathed in deep, pressed the cool of the backs of his hands to his eyes.

“I’ll be out momentarily, my dear Mako. No worries.” He chuckled, mentally picturing the look of disgust on Mako’s face at the term of endearment, which only brought more tears to his eyes.

“Oh, have to change now.” He looked down at the tear marred cotton of his shirt. “Pity. Guess it makes sense.” He stood, stretched. “I wouldn’t wear the same clothes post bath anyway.” Moving to his private bathroom he examined his reflection.

Eyes swollen and bloodshot, too large nose red. Freckles loud and proud on paler than usual skin. Wu sighed, falling to the floor. He was a mess. And no one was going to help him.


	4. Jade Cotton Trousers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on day 6 of migraine thanks to this goddamned smoke. And I feel like I need to rewrite a little of chapter 5. It just feels a little too obvious so the updating is going to slow down.
> 
> I'm sorry my brain is broken.

“And Bolin is your brother?” Wu blew on his ramen, emerging slightly from his plush robe. “Whoa.” Stars in the prince’s eyes. “Your brother is Nuktuk. Could you arrange a meeting between us? Could I get an autograph?” He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Is he really that fit, or is it makeup?"

“Yes.” Mako was terse. “And you’ll probably meet him eventually. And no.” Mako let the letter fall to the table. “He’s joined with Kuvira.” Mako's gaze rose to pin Wu. "I'm not answering that last one."

“You're no fun." Wu sighed. "So he joined Kuvira. And that’s bad?” Wu tested, chewing behind a hand. “She’s saving the Earth Kingdom, bringing peace to the people in my stead, under my name. I’m honored to have your brother working for me.”

For a moment Mako didn’t respond, staring out the window to the snow falling around them. “I don’t-” Tension weaved through his frame before he fell into a chair. It chafed to hear Wu lump the two together, for so many reasons. “I don’t know.”

The sound of ceramic against the wood broke the awkward tension.

“What are you doing?” Mako turned on Wu, annoyed.

“Food’ll make you feel better.” Wu promised, green eyes wide and earnest.

“You and food. Fine.” Mako sighed. “What’s the itinerary for today? Baby kissing? Spa? Ribbon cutting?”

“Oh no.” Wu shrugged. “I thought maybe, with the weather being what it was, I would just stay in.”

The tentative words made Mako pause, chopsticks halfway to mouth. Brow lifted he turned to the Prince.

“You?”

Wu nodded.

“Not doing anything.”

Again the Prince nodded, coiffed bangs bobbing as he swallowed. “Take the day off.” A hand waved nonchalant. “Do whatever you do.”

“Ah, no.” Mako slouched back in his seat, eyes narrowed, taking a bite. “What do you want time alone so badly for anyway?” He growled out between chews.

“Maybe I got a sweet date.” The response was coy.

Mako couldn’t help scoffing. “Sure you do, and I’m a water bender.”

Wu frowned, tapping the table for emphasis. “I could get a date if I wanted.”

“Then why don’t you?”

There was no challenge or heat in the words, yet Wu found himself inexplicably angered. Frowning down into the bowl he took a bite, swallowed. Glanced out the window as he shoveled another helping into his mouth.

“Well.” Wu sighed, “I guess you’re joining me then.”

That made Mako straighten. “Wait, what?” Chopsticks fell limp as golden eyes peered from down the table; wide and in disbelief.

Wu shrugged, picking up his bowl and bringing it to the sink. “I said I had a date.” Water ran for a moment as he rinsed his dish. “I offered to let you leave, but you refused. Guess you’ll have to suffer the consequences. Now, finish eating. We have to move the table.”

“What.” It wasn’t a question.

“My date is…” Wu sighed, putting his forehead in his hand. “I’m being taught some earth kingdom dances. It’s part of my royal coronation,” wrist rolled, “thing.”

Mako was still staring when Wu glanced back up, pink and suddenly far too warm.

“So I’m going to be part of your… dance practice?”

“I told you to leave.” Wu shrugged. “I happen to know I’m a very good dancer.”

“Are you good,” Mako spoke around his food. “Or do you just have no shame?”

Wu sniffed. “Cucumbermelon, cucumbermelon.”

“No one says it that way.” Mako pointed out as he rose, dumping his own bowl in the sink. “You were gunna move the table all by yourself?”

“I may be small,” Wu squinted at the furniture in question, “but I am mighty!” Hands placed themselves against the edge and he strained. “Mighty!” The word came out as a grunt.

“Okay, okay.” Mako moved beside him, shirt sleeves rolled up. “Move over mighty prince. I’ll move it for you.”

“I’m pretty sure I moved it some.” Wu grinned, watching as Mako hauled the table off to the side by one end, then the other, walking it to the edge of the room. “I’ll grab the chairs.”

“Great.” Mako deadpanned, falling onto the couch. “Way to go muscles.”

“Are you kidding me?” Wu winked over his shoulder, “Ladies go crazy over this bod. But you, Mako.” Wu whistled, missing the way Mako’s ears tinged pink. “Now there are some muscles.”

“Uh, sure.” Mako waved the compliment off. “It’s from all the crime fighting I do around here.”

Before Wu could retaliate a knock on the door interrupted. “You can leave you know.” Wu stressed. “You’ll probably get bored.”

The door opened and in walked the instructor, a solemn looking man dressed in a simple shirt and slacks.

“Prince Wu, Ge Fumo at your service.” The stern frown faded for a moment as he bowed. “It is an honor to meet you and your…” his sentence trailed off as he peered over Wu’s shoulder to Mako.

“This is my bodyguard, Mako.” Wu grinned. “Well,” He corrected with a chuckle, slapping Mako on the back. “We’re really more friends-”

“No.” Mako rolled his eyes. “We’re no-”

“Any friend of the Prince is more than welcome, free of charge, of course.”

“Ah, no.” Mako backed up, hands held in front of him. “No. I’m not here to dance.”

“Don’t be silly.” Wu laughed, slipping off his robe to reveal rather plain clothes for a change. Carefully he draped the garment over a chair, arms immediately moving to wrap around himself. “Will this space be big enough for practice?”

“Hmm.” the instructor pursed his lips, pushed the men aside and performed a twirl, dipping his torso low, arms wide. “Yes.” He nodded once he had righted himself. “It should suffice.”

“Oh good.” Wu smiled wide, patting Mako’s arm quick before folding back into himself. “Mr. Brawn here did all the work. I’m not too much in the strength department.”

“You seem flexible enough.” Fumo scrutinized Wu for a moment. “Try and follow my movements.” Quickly the instructor plied, lifting his left leg and holding himself steady before righting his stance.

“Okay.” Wu bounced to Ge Fumo’s side, inhaled deep, and followed the form.

Mako was genuinely surprised to see the prince move through the positions seamlessly.

“Excellent, Your Majesty!” Ge Fumo clapped, delighted. “Excellent. Now you.” He motioned to Mako.

“Oh no.” Mako shook his head, falling further into the back of the chair he was sitting against. “I’m not here to dance some stupi-”

“C’mon, Mako!” Wu grabbed at his hand, pulling him to the empty space. “It’s not hard, see?” Wu repeated the steps again, flawlessly.

“I’m not a dancer.” Mako bit. “I am a fighter.”

“Who said you can’t be both?” Wu shrugged.

“An excellent point, Prince Wu.” Ge Fumo moved between the two. “Fighting often requires just as much balance and footwork. You may have an innate talent for the skill.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Fine. Once, I’ll try it once. Gimme some stupid moves.”

Wu’s smile grew as he stepped aside, nearly vibrating.

“Since you are more sturdy maybe try this-” Ge Fumo demonstrated another four beat dance sequence.

Mako felt his face redden as he rushed his body through the stances.

“No, no, no.” Ge Fumo shook his head, hurrying back to Mako’s side. “Each pose is to be moved through, like a smooth sequence. We do not rush-”

“I don’t want to even do this!” Mako hissed, fists smoking. “It’s ridiculous. A bodyguard dancing with-” He cut himself off, glaring through the heat that flooded his face.

“Ah.” Wu interrupted, stepping forward with hunched shoulders and a feeble smile. “I did try to get him to take the day off.” Head tilted as his eyes closed. “Maybe this really isn’t his thing.”

Ge Fumo breathed, taking stance again. “That is fine. Prince Wu, if you would come back into place please?”

“Yes, of course. One moment-” He pulled Mako off to the side, “Do you wanna go home? Or-” Wu frowned. “I guess, do you have a home?”

The insult of the moment coupled with that line did nothing to assuage Mako’s ego. Violently he jerked out of the Prince’s grasp. “I’ll be back in two hours.”

“O-okay.” Wu watched as the firebender threw on his coat, slipped on his shoes and all but slammed the door behind him. “Oof, I pissed him off this time.”

“Back on track, Prince Wu?” Ge Fumo extended his arms above his head, body stretched out as far as it would go.

“Yeah.” Wu grinned, following suit. “Let’s continue.”

**~+~+~+~**

Mako hissed out a long tendril of steam, easy to do with a little firebending and the cold air. Bolin was in Kuvira’s… army? Troops? He hunched his shoulders, the crunch of snow beneath his boots loud and tangible through the soles of his shoes.

Korra was off healing from her wounds, Asami was changing all of Republic City, Bolin was out offering relief aid to the war torn Earth Kingdom.

“And I’m stuck here doing nothing.” He kicked at a pile of snow, pushing heat down to melt the pile, watching the water fall away in small trickles and refreeze as ice. “Hah. I water bent. Snow to ice. Fuck you.” A middle finger rose to the hotel. “Whatever fucking room you’re in.”

He continued his walk, nowhere to go really. Feet carrying him across the streets, past the slush and muck. A car horn blared in the distance. People talking. Mako hunched his shoulders. People were still people in Republic City, spirits or not. Couldn’t keep too close an eye on his wallet.

Police strode by on duty and waved a polite hello. Mako nodded back, but the fire in his stomach grew.

It should be him back on the beat. He should be chasing down cases and inspecting crime scenes. Not babysitting some spoiled brat who-

“Who does that?!” He shouted, hand tugging at hair.

Who just gives away the protection of their kingdom to someone else. How could he be so selfish, so spoiled? Did he not care about… Mako breathed deep, finding himself at the harbor. A small smile crossed his face.

Maybe he should visit the air nomads. See how things were going with their shift to a nomadic task force. Last he knew Tenzin had approved the final design for glider uniforms.

“Mako?”

The familiar voice made him turn on a heel, “Pema.” He grinned as she moved forward to embrace him.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” she held him away at arms distance. “Boy you look older already.”

“How are you guys doing? I was thinking about hopping over to say hi but-”

Pema smiled gently. “I don’t see why we can’t.” She pulled the whistle from her neck, summoning Oogie down.

“Oh man.” Mako fell against the sky bisons fur, reveling in the soft and prickle of it. “It’s been so long.” He inhaled deep.

Somehow the bison smelled of the sky and hay and earth. He wanted to stay here forever.

“Come aboard.” Pema smiled from the saddle, strapping down the supplies she had purchased. “We can make a visit.”

“It’ll have to be quick.” Mako threw himself over the edge. “I’ve got royal duties to attend to.”

Pema cast a frown back at Mako as Oogie took off, the force making the firebender fall back. Pema laughed at him.

“Been a while huh?”

“I’m rusty.” Mako shrugged. “How is everyone?”

“It’s busy.” Pema shoved her hair off her forehead, letting Oogie find his way home as she turned. “With all the new accolades the grounds are more alive than they’ve ever been. There’s the airbending teaching, self defense courses-”

“Not to mention your kids.” Mako helpfully offered.

“Yes. All my little airbenders.” Pema smiled, though the weariness had returned. “Is it bad to say I’m looking forward to my retirement?”

Mako laughed, head thrown back. Man he’d forgotten how good that could feel. A frown slowly replaced his grin as Oogie landed.

“Mom!”

Mako cast a glance back at Pema, not even off the bison yet before Meelo was air scootering over.

“Mom!”

“Yes, Ikki?”

“Meelo did it again!” With a screech she held up her long hair, motioning to the fruit juices stuck in the strands.

“Then why didn’t you tell your father?” Pema moaned, “I wasn’t even on the island. He could have-”

“I tried!” Ikki stomped a foot, snow blasting from under her soles in a gust. “But he said he was too busy, to go find you!”

Pema grimaced before turning back towards her kids. “Meelo, apologize.”

“It was war!” The young airbender cried, chest puffed out, eyes wide.

“It was not!” Ikki shouted back. “We were having a snowball fight, not throwing food at each other.”

Meelo picked his nose in boredom, shrugging as he started moving away. “It was the same game, just a different weapon.”

“Mom!” Ikki’s tone went up in pitch.

“Meelo.” Pema growled

“Okay, okay.” the troublemaker spun supernaturally fast. “Ikki I’m sorry about your hair.”

“Thank you.” Pema slouched, arms full. “Ikki, go shower.”

“Again.” She grumbled.

“Yes again.” Pema reiterated, “Oh, thank you.” Mako took an armful of the supplies.

“What’s all this for anyway?” He peered into the bag.

“Just stuff for healing minor bumps and scrapes. Some food. Mostly it’s stuff for me.” Pema smiled shyly. “I need a treat.”

Mako chuckled again as they entered the warmth of the temple.

“So.” Pema grunted as she set some of her bags down, “What’s got you so upset?”

“I’m not-” Mako caught her flat glare over the top of the bag.

“Mako.” Hands on hips, stance wide.

 _Shit_. He sighed.

“I'm the bodyguard to Prince Wu.”

“Oh right!” Pema moved to a cupboard, “I read about that in the newspaper. Congratulations. That’s a very high profile job.”

“But it isn’t.” Mako began pulling things out of his own bags. “I guess, I mean in _title_ it is. He just has everything he could ever want, and he can’t seem to burn through his money fast enough. Every day it’s some new extravagant thing; movers, spas, smoothies, food - for being so scrawny the guy is huge into food. Fashion shows? I didn’t even know that was a thing-”

“So?”

Mako hesitated. “I-I guess it just feels… wrong. He had the opportunity to go to Earth Kingdom and fix it, and he turned it down. And Korra and Asami are both doing important things, even Bolin.” A hand ran through his hair as he glared at the countertop. “And I’m just stuck…”

“Mako,” Pema reached over, pulling the half emptied bag towards her to finish the task, “Have you ever considered some of this is resentment from when you were homeless?”

Mako jerked back like he’d been slapped.

“It sounds like you’re angry that he has nice things.” Pema turned towards him, “But you’re forgetting some important things about the Prince too; he’s probably facing his first real tragedy in life.”

Mako snorted, “Yeah, something bigger than if one of his fancy suits got a stain on it.”

Pema sighed. “If you don’t want to take it seriously then don’t, but he’s just lost everything. And it sounds like he’s been coping with it alone.”

Mako frowned. “So? Bolin and I went through it alone _and_ without money, we turned out fine. He has staff and guards and a whole kingdom waiting for him; supporting him.” Mako pulled away, feeling no better for the conversation. “And what if my stuff isn’t even about him? Why does everything have to be about him?”

Pema said nothing, just looked quietly.

“Like, like-” Mako growled. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say. “Like my writing.”

“Writing?” Pema’s brows knotted.

“Yes!” Mako’s shoulders hunched. “I go to write a letter and suddenly it’s all about how good he is at writing and ‘oh let me teach you Mako’. Or trying to drag me to every event and making me participate despite knowing I’m on the job. Or-” Mako was feeling increasingly ridiculous. “Or…” He exhaled, feeling the heat in his chest cool with the action. “Maybe coming here was a mistake. I gotta head back anyway, two hours’ll be just about up by the time I get back on mainland.”

“Okay.” Pema nodded, nonplussed. “Ask Jinora for a ride. I’m sure she’s free, over at the pavilion. She normally meditates around this time. And Mako,” Pema frowned at her feet before meeting his gaze. “It was nice to see you again. I hope you can find peace with your turmoil.”

“I don’t have-” His face contorted to a grimace as he stalked away, all but slamming the door shut. “Turmoil.” He kicked at a snow mound. “I don’t have any-” He hissed out a breath, feeling the warmth building up in his blood again. “I’m not-!”

“Oh, Mako.” Jinora leaned over the edge of the pavilion, still in her airbender suit.

Despite her kind smile he couldn’t find comfort in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I feel like, as the inheriting King to an ancient kingdom, Wu has all these huge responsibilities that Mako has maybe written off as frivolous. Won't go into detail in the notes but. Wu is the last of his family, he's got to get a message out publicly that they';re still alive. He has to appear happy and joyful and that's gotta be exhausting, not being allowed to grieve.
> 
> To top it off he has all these new duties and responsibilities. I dunno. I. DUNNO. JUST DON'T COME AT ME WHEN HE PLAYS PETULANT CHILD TO HIS CRUSH BECAUSE HE IS HURTING AND NEEDS A SAFE SPACE TO CRY TO.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Spring Green Wingtip Dress Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had so much fun writing this chapter. I think we're officially gunna start slowing things down now though. I have NO official plot outline or anything. Let the yearning(tm) and denial and angst begin!

"Alright Mako!" Wu rapped on his bodyguards bedroom door, ignoring all the past conversations when he'd been told _not_ to bother Mako in his room. "Time to get going."

The door creaked open to show just the sliver of Mako in his night clothes; white under tank, boxers.

Wu swallowed hard, set his nerve.

Nothing about this was abnormal. This was just the life of royalty. Of bodyguard and prince. Their daily routine. Two buddies in Republic City.

"So early?"

The rasp of his voice and half-hooded amber eyes made Wu want to run; want to fall into sleep warm body and stay there, cry until every tear had been spent and he couldn’t anymore.

But it was a silly notion and Wu knew it.

"As you know, my good man," he shoved open the door, as he always had. Pushed past the feebly protesting firebender. Sat on the still warm bed, just as usual. "I've a busy schedule to keep."

"Whatever." Mako turned around, door closing. "What's first?" Mako yawned, stretching.

Wu's pulse leaping through the roof at the expanse of oblique and happy trail the motion uncovered.

"Muscles." It took a second for Wu to realize what he'd said, ripping his gaze away from the changing man before him. "I mean, we're going to have to try some food from the new restaurant that opened-"

"For breakfast?" Mako turned, jacket hanging open over his shirt, hands in his hair.

"Of course not." Wu rolled his eyes, this didn't have to be weird. He was making it weird. "My council meeting?" He examined his nails.

"Right." Mako's tone dropped noticeably.

"After that I have a manicure scheduled." He peered across the room. "And _then_ the restaurant."

Mako's shoulders stiffened. "And that's why you're up so early?"

"Yes." Wu declined to admit he'd hardly slept for all the tossing and turning, the nightmares. The muscle aches. "Ready? We've got roughly half an hour for the meeting-"

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?!" Mako raced out the door.

"I tried." Wu shrugged, following Mako out to the main room. "Also paced outside your door for about fifteen minutes." Wu supplemented under his breath.

Because he _couldn't_ be feeling this way about Mako. He _shouldn't_ be, at the very least. If the last year had proven anything it was that Mako wanted nothing to do with him, least of all in a romantic fashion. And if his childhood had proven anything about how the Earth Kingdom viewed those kinds of relationships.... Well, Wu had fled to Republic City for a reason and it wasn’t all about education.

"Too early to worry about that." Wu muttered, pacing again. "Not even sure-"

"You ready?" Mako paused, scrutinizing Wu. “Not sure about what?”

The heat of the gaze made Wu want to move, expand energy somehow. He settled for grabbing his top hat and cane, twirling the item a few times. “Nothing at all, my fine fellow.” Wu crowed, marching on ahead.

"You're in a good mood."

"And you're not?" Wu smiled up at Mako as they exited the hotel room. "It's a new day, my kingdom grows closer to peace every passing minute, and I'm nearer to being king than yesterday."

The firebender huffed, eyes rolling.

"Stairs today." Wu announced, "I want to get the blood flowing to my brain before this meeting."

"Sure."

"It's going to be dull as watching paint dry." Wu continued. Spirits why couldn't he shut up? "But they said they have the location of some of my family's heirlooms, and that they'll be included in the coronation. The crown my ancestors wore, the tapestry that was in my grandfather's mansion. Even a pair of earrings from my Great Aunt, _delightful_ a character as she was.” He emphasized the word with the flick of his wrist. “It would be nice to get the whole party together. It's supposed to be six hours long, you know." He paused long enough to elbow Mako. "And there are gunna be these dames- Oh, I said that last night, didn't I?"

"Okay." Mako nodded, completely disinterested.

Wu felt himself wilt. The first news of remnants of his family, coming this much closer to their legacy, and still he was so utterly alone. Even if he retrieved the trinkets they were just memoirs of ghosts at this point. He could feel his mood souring as they cleared the landing to the lobby, early enough to not be crowded, but late enough to be active.

Wu’s favorite time of day, were he to be honest. _Wonder if Detective Tight Ass knows that._ His lips pursed with the bitter thought.

"What is that?" Mako's whole body zoned in, focused, as he moved in front of Wu.

Wu leaned around the broad back, hands gripping tightly to Mako’s coat as he tried to see what Mako was observing so closely.

"It looks like…" Wu blinked. "It looks like Tsu. From the mover the other day." He stepped out from behind his bodyguard, straightening his coat. "I'm going to say hello."

"I feel like that's-" Mako had to hurry to catch up. "Wu, that's not-"

Any attention at this point, _anything,_ would suffice. Even if it was negative.

"Tsu, my dear." Wu doffed his cap as he crossed the lobby.

He could feel Mako shadowing him, apprehension rolling off him like fog off the docks.

"Wu!" Her voice carried, arms outstretched for Wu to take her hands. "I've been looking for you." She smiled prettily. "My family is hosting a small party this week. Please, please say you'll come?"

Wu wanted to frown. Instead he smiled wider, "I'd be honored.” Eyes scanned her person, her too small hand bag. Apprehension and awareness dawned. “Could I have an invitation?"

"Ah." Tsu hesitated, blushing beneath her brown hair. "I'm sorry, we don't have any yet. I-I wanted you to be the first invited."

"And what an honor that would be. So thoughtful and sweet." Tsu giggled at Wu's compliments. "Perfect for the future Earth Queen?" He hedged, shoulders dancing at the suggestion.

"Uh." Tsu's brows knit. "I'm not-"

"Don't worry." Wu waved her worry off, falling back to lean against Mako. "You'll only be expected to have one child at least. You know," he picked at invisible dirt under his nail, "for the future of the family."

"We-"

"Wu." Mako stepped in, eyes not on the couple at all. "Your meeting?"

"He is such a spoilsport." Wu rolled his eyes exaggerated. "Tsu, I'll be seeing more of you." He threw finger guns, winking.

Mako could have died in embarrassment right there.

"Did you see what I did there?" Wu preened as he and Mako walked away. "I rhymed her name-"

"A true wordsmith." Mako sighed. "We need to get you to your meeting." A heavy, warm hand steered Wu towards the conference room, using his body as a shield.

But not before Wu could see the group of 5 similarly dressed in drab green.

“Oh, those colors are so somber.” Wu grimaced. “And the cut is not at all flattering.”

“Wu.” Mako growled, grip tightening on his upper arm. “Not now. Stop staring and get into the conference room.”

“Okay, okay!” Wu rolled his eyes, keeping up with Mako’s hurried pace, craning his head around to see the bodies still huddled just this side of the hallway wall.

One of them caught Wu’s gaze, their eyes piercing. A shudder ripped through the prince as the conference room doors opened before him.

**~+~+~+~+~**

Wu wilted on the couch, sore and pale.

“Are you...uh.” Mako shifted uncomfortably. “Okay?”

Wu straightened with a wince before smiling, though it was obviously strained; pathetic and tired behind eyes that were bloodshot and ringed with dark circles. “I’m perfectly fine, my good fellow.” Head fell to the side like it was too heavy for his neck. “A little sore. Kinda tired, but I’m fine.” Arms stretched before him, back rounding.

“Why not take another one of your famous naps or spa days?” Mako leaned against the couch, eyes rolling.

“No time right now.” Wu’s wistful tone hit a nerve that got Mako’s attention. “I’ve got that party to attend that Tsu invited me to, and then after that there’s a new section of town opening back up thanks to Ms. Sato and I’ve been invited to make a showing. After that we’ve got a restaurant meeting with my advisor- you know the one.” Wu’s nose wrinkled. “Stuffy, balding. Far too serious for his own good-”

“You mean Advisor Chin?” Makos brows furrowed. “Just put it off. We just finished a meeting and that took-”

“I would if I could.” Wu fell back against the couch, watching the snow fall. “But that’s royal life.” he sighed. “I don’t think you’ve ever noticed, my friend.” His tongue clicked as he pulled at a lapel. “This is my uniform. It’s so busy.” He chuckled but it was wet, deep.

The moment felt fragile, Mako’s nerves pricked. For a change he didn’t argue when Wu pat the seat beside him. He didn’t complain or push the prince away as he sidled closer. It was something to see the larger than life, Devil-May-Care personality look so small, legs drawn to his chest, eyes half lidded, lips downturned.

“We would watch the snowfall like this.” Wu’s head fell just slightly towards Mako. His hair brushing against his uniform.

Mako swore he felt the weight of it through the fabric.

“Back in our house.” Wu chuckled, “It wasn’t a house by any means. It was a mansion. Maybe a small castle? It didn’t feel small with my siblings and the waitstaff around. Always something happening, going on.”

Mako was terrified to look at the prince beside him, head now firmly resting on the crook of his elbow. Nuzzling in closer.

Mako hated how much he enjoyed it; the nearness of someone else.

“It’s okay to be busy.” Wu lamented, “I don’t mind it, it keeps my mind off of… everything else that’s going on.” He cleared his throat, legs shifted. “That-that happened.” Wu inhaled shallow, hand came to rest on Mako’s knee.

Grip tight, like he was struggling for a lifeline.

It surprised Mako how gentle Wu’s touch was, how… _pretty_ his hands were; skin smooth, the dark shade, manicured nails. And how fucking good he smelled. Even now Mako couldn’t help the calm, deep inhales to catch as much of that scent as possible.

“But sometimes I-”

For a second, just a moment he wondered how soft Wu’s hair would be to touch. All curly and dark brown and silky.

“You know?”

Hand rose, fingers twitched. Wu was still prattling on, the vibration of his voice soothing through Mako’s arm. It wasn’t unpleasant, to be honest.

“-there was always someone around and now… Well, it’s just you.”

Something in Mako’s mind was buzzing with warning. His hand settled on the prince's hair with a startling crunch, and reality crashed in.

“Wait.” Mako stood quickly, giving Wu no warning, ignoring the watery pools gazing up at him from the prone position on the couch. “What?”

“Right.” Wu blinked, shook his head as he righted himself. “Right.” Voice was lower. “Sorry. I-”

“I-it’s fine.” Mako ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat. Breathed deep.

Stared at his hand. He was too hot. Maybe he’d just been without friends for too long, without real company. Korra never wrote back, he was too ashamed to meet with Asami - gloriously righting the entire city; Bolin was only spirits knew where. And to be fair being a bodyguard, even if there was no danger, was a full time job and- Fuck, wait, what was Wu saying about only him?

Mako brought his gaze back to Wu’s retreating back, watched till the bedroom door closed, his hand fisting around the sensation of gelled hair that still tingled on his skin. Eyes widened with realization.

Oh he fucked that up gloriously.

**~+~+~+~+~**

“-Prince Wu!”

Mako winced at the applause that roared through the crowd. The spirit wilds were off putting enough; making his whole body tingle.

Korra had once said it was the forces recognizing the bending in him amplifying it. He didn’t care. He had perfected control of himself, his body, and his bending. He didn’t need some fucking vines to come in and mess his vibe all up.

And then to top it off Wu was parading around on stage in his ‘I’m Important’ voice, talking about some bullshit, completely oblivious to the few in the crowd who obviously didn’t like him.

 _To be fair._ Mako had to train his face to keep his emotions from showing, _didn’t think he’d be met with such warm reception either._

Women in particular were holding signs with hearts, the Earth Kingdom symbol. A few were even so bold as to propose marriage to the future King. It was… shocking, to say the least. For as infuriating as the lithe man was Mako hadn’t assumed the public would _like_ the man.

“-and following Avatar Korra’s decision to keep the portal open.”

Mako let a frown slip. _How does he keep smiling like that?_

“It may seem inconvenient, seeing as how we’ve lost so much infrastructure and our way of life has been disturbed slightly-” boos and hisses interrupted here, Mako could note the slight strain to Wu’s grin as he settled the crowd. “But! But it did bring about a new era of Air Benders! And our movement forward with Sato Industries has never been more fruitful. Despite all that appears to have been lost, we have gained so much more.”

A silence from the crowd as they pondered, as Wu paused.

“The world was, I believe, truly saved by the Avatar.” Wu licked his lips, sweating slightly as he looked over to President Raiko. “And now, without further ado, I’ll be giving the microphone back to President Raiko. Thank you, beautiful people of Republic City!”

Mako had to cringe as Wu threw kisses off the stage, walking towards the exit off the left, barely stumbling into Mako’s shoulder.

“Ah, sorry. Sorry.” He pushed off the firebender. “I’m just-” He peered around the curtain backdrop. “You don’t think the newspapers caught that little trip, do you?”

“What would they even care?” Mako scoffed.

Wu sighed, shoulders dropped as he fell to the ground. “Mako, everyone cares. Did you see all those people? The ones who liked me- the ones who didn’t?” He shook his head. “Do you know who all gets the newspapers? People who still believe in my reign. People who still need hope-”

“Hope of what?” Mako hissed. “A tyrant who never did any good for their people? Someone who let their people starve and be killed? Who lavished themselves in riches and deprived their lesser subjects? Not a ruler I’d believe in.”

Wu’s eyes closed, face turned away. “I know not every King and Queen who sat on the throne was good, or right. I know some of them were easily manipulated and- but I have a chance to-” He stood, brushed off his pants. “Forget it.”

That startled Mako. “I- What do you-?” It dawned on him that Wu was getting further away. “Wait, wait!” He jogged to catch up. “You can’t leave without me.”

“I want to.” Wu pouted, bottom lip sticking out.

Mako refused to find it cute. He _didn’t_. “Where are you going?”

“To the zoo.” Wu announced. “I need a smoothie, and I want to see the badgermoles. They _calm_ me.”

Mako fought a smile. Badgermoles and a smoothie. “And what about the rest of your schedule? I feel like you’re forgetting you have a party to attend-”

“Did you even realize she just invited me so other high ranked, big name people would attend?” Wu sounded tired. “I’m sure, if we got a newspaper or invitation, there it would be-” He stopped, arms splayed wide to emphasize. “Party tonight, Ming’s mansion. Plus one. Prince Wu approved.” Greens eyes lost their fire when they saw Mako’s cocked brow. “O-or something similar.” He waved a hand, the back of his neck pink.

“Does that bother you?” They resumed walking, their pace much more calm now.

“It didn’t at first.” Wu shrugged. “But that was back when I thought people actually _liked_ me. Then you realize they’re using you and it-” He frowned, lips pursing.”It changes you a little bit.” Suddenly he smiled, hands wrapping around Mako’s arm. “You’re actually talking to me.”

Mako jerked back, frozen. “I-Well, yeah?”

“I knew you liked me.” Wu elbowed Mako, expression sly.

Mako felt heat rising in him again. “Don’t read too much into it.”

Wu laughed as they approached the sidewalk. “Oh Mako. You know I will.”

Mako sighed as they climbed into the waiting vehicle. “Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think their personalities work too well together. I honestly don't understand how the writers of LoK did them dirty like they did. I know I said it before, Imma say it again. They did them dirty. Also I sort of headcanon Mako as compulsory heterosexual. Like, the guy doesn't understand how to have a female friend at the start of LoK and at the end he's like - oh, yes. This is was platonic love is.
> 
> And when he discovers Korrasami he has a gay panic because he finally realizes - OH SHIT YOU CAN FUCK THE SAME SEX. 🤣


	6. Patent Leather Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!! New chapter, another fun one to write. 
> 
> I'm loving all this obliviousness, and obviously I'm taking some liberties. I legit like the idea of Wu trying to get Mako to just be a friend, but the guy is so compartmentalized he can't cross the streams.
> 
> All this was written on cellphone so forgive formatting/typos.

  
Mako's hands twitched as Wu leaned further over the badgermole enclosure.

"They still aren't coming out for me." Face screwed up into a pout. "I know you begged, my friend-"

"Wu." Mako turned towards the prince, shoulders squared, hands clasped behind his back. "We agreed-"

"It must be done." Fingers ran through hair, he took a deep gulp of his smoothie and inhaled. " _Oh sweet badgermoles, I think you are so fine. It breaks my heart, oh, it breaks my heart when you stay underground and hide._ "

Mako felt every muscle tensing at the just off pitch tune, despite the half decent lyrics. He'd heard worse made up on the spot.

Bolin wasn't much of a singer either.

"Please, Wu-" he leaned closer, voice clipped and low as people began to pay attention.

The prince, on cue, peeked at Mako and grinned, hands tightening on his cup before belting out as loud as his frame would allow. " _Badgermoles, I love you so. Won't you come out and play? My day has been kinda crummy, and life's been sorta lame - but seeing you would be-!_ "

Mako lunged, grabbing the prince by the shoulders, red as his old scarf. "Stop!" Eyes pleading, embarrassed.

Wu, for a change, was silent. He eyes wide as he peered up into Mako's face. "M-Mako?"

He wasn't breathless. His heart wasn't racing. The very ground he was standing on wasn't trembling.

"People are…" His bodyguards grip loosened as realization flit across his face. "I-" The dull thud of Wu's smoothie falling to the ground and Mako blinked, righting himself. "I shouldn't have grabbed you-"

But Wu wasn't paying attention anymore, slipping past Mako and against the enclosure railing as the distant rumbling from before grew to an immediate thundering, the ground shaking.

"See?" Wu beamed, arm extended to point at the creatures emerging. "I told you they liked my singing."

Mako moved back to beside Wu, observing. The softness of his smile, the way fingers traced over the animals forms, the way his eyes glowed ethereal with unadulterated joy. 

Peaceful.

It jarred Mako. For all he had seen of Wu; the loud, boisterous, obnoxious, impertinent, sorrowful - he'd never seen the prince at peace.

"I wish I could be a badgermole." Wu sighed, breaking the longest streak of silence Mako had been blessed with since his employment. "I-" A grin, but it was bitter.

When Mako had learned to read the small nuances he wasn't sure.

"They just don't have to worry." Wu sighed, hands falling lazily as the creatures retreated to the darkness again. "Thank you!" He shouted, waving as they vanished from sight.

"Don't you worry about how people will see you when you just-"

"Sing?" Wu stopped to pick up his cup and discard it. "No." Hands wiping themselves of a pocket kerchief.

Long fingers twisting over fine fabric. Mesmerizing in their fluidity.

Mako blinked, focused on the prince before him. "You made such a fuss over the whole stage incident, but singing like that isn't a big deal?"

Wu pursed his lips, head tilted, revealing slender neck. "Mm. It's different. I chose to sing. For something I enjoyed. Besides!" Arm wrapped over Mako's shoulder, "What's the worst the newspaper could say? Earth Kingdom King to Be Seen Serenading Zoo Animals?" Hand pat Mako's chest. "Hard to spin that negatively."

Mako shrugged as Wu pulled away.

"My-" Wu inhaled sharp, shoulders stiffened. "My mom-" Breathing came in short gasps as he rooted in place.

Mako was at a loss, staring at Wu's back. "Are you crying?"

"No!" He spun around as though to prove his point; smile wide, eyes closed. "I guess when I was little-" green eyes opened to reveal a hint of bloodshot. "- I would sing to the badgermoles. And they'd come." A titter, but it was off pitch. "I guess the vibration of my voice is appealing to our earthy friends." Smile faded as he spun back around quickly, pace eating the ground to the exit of the zoo.

Mobile waiting as it should have been.

"So, for the party-?" Wu hedged, finally looking at Mako again.

"I'm not drinking." Mako opened the satomobile door.

Wu slid in, mouth opened.

"Or dancing." Mako pulled the door shut after himself.

**~+~+~+~+~**

  
It was uncomfortable. Mako shifted through the crowd, struggling to keep an eye on Wu as he dodged from one group to another, jumping between socialites like it was a damn hobby.

He wasn't able to catch up until Tsu stopped him.

"Ah, there you are Mako!" Hands wrapped around his arm pulling him forward. "We would be remiss to not thank Tsu for the gracious invitation to her lovely party!" Wu held up his drink, the fourth if Mako remembered right.

Mako tended for the way Wu weaved weight on and off him, face flushed, eyes too bright.

 _Drunk._ Jaw flexed with the stiffening of his arm as Wu dipped into a sloppy bow.

Tsu seemed oblivious, striking Mako as odd. The prince was obviously intoxicated-

"We're all so thrilled you could make it-" Tsu began, flushing prettily when Wu's lips met her gloved knuckles.

"Tsu!"

All three sets of eyes turned to a sturdy man approaching.

"Poppa!" She grinned, weaving her hand through his offered arm.

Mako shifted uncomfortably at the obvious mirroring of his own pose with Wu.

"Is this the Wu Hou-Ting we've heard so much about?"

"I am Wu," he fell forward a little, smile big and wide and loose. "Not sure I want to claim the full title unless it was good information you heard, my dear man."

For a moment Tsu's father blanched. Mako's grip tightened on Wu, ready with an excuse waiting on his tongue.

His chest puffed, face reddened. And he laughed.

"I heard," he wiped at his eyes, "you suggested marriage to my Tsu."

"Oh, I did?" Wu squinted, pinching Mako's arm as he looked up at him confused.

"At the hotel-?"

"Righto!" Wu beamed. "Long day, events get jumbled." Fingers waggled at his temple.

"Oh, I understand completely." A hand protruded. "Ai Ming."

"Pleased to meet you." Wu grabbed the offered appendage, shaking it profusely.

"Dad." Tsu hissed, "we talked about-"

"Tsu and us discussed your proposal." Ai pulled away, arms crossed.

"I'm sure you did." Wu's grip on Mako tightened. "I didn't mean to be so forward-"

"Not at all!" Ai clapped Wu's shoulder, making both men sway with the pressure. "My wife and I feel it would be an advantageous- er-" Eyes flicked to a red and angry Tsu.

"I do not agree." Tsu hissed. "I'd rather you not ruin my party, Poppa."

A vein in Ai's neck popped, jaw worked. "Please, Wu. Forgive my daughters rudeness." He turned to Tsu, grabbing her arm and turning away. "We discussed this-"

Tsu wrenched free. "I'm not simply a pawn for trade, Poppa."

"I-" Wu cleared his throat, stepping between the two, brows knit. "Tsu," he held a hand out, standing on his own, waiting.

Hesitantly she placed a hand in his.

"Tsu, I was reckless with my affections and caused you unnecessary turmoil." He sighed heavily, looking away. "I regretfully must withdraw my proposal. After-"

Mako tensed as Wu's voice changed, shoulders stooped. "After losing my family I couldn't bear to come between your own. Forgive me?"

Tsu blushed and Mako wished he could see the princes face. "Of course."

Ai sputtered in the background.

"Friends?" Wu offered, releasing his grip.

"Of course." She smiled, tilting her head. "Always."

"I am glad we could clear that up." The prince hopped right back into his cheerful demeanor, snagging another drink from a passing waiter. "To family?" He winked, raising his glass.

"Family." Tsu followed suit.

Wu drained the glass, "Please excuse me. Many people to see. A broken heart to nurse."

Tsu gasped softly as he turned away, but that wasn't what captured Mako's attention.

Wu's face was dark, countenance taut, eyes slotted, brows knit. "Mako?" He paused, glancing up at his bodyguard.

"R-right." Mako fell into step behind the prince, following him through the crowd till they cleared the back steps out into the garden.

"Oh, Mako." Wu sighed, body falling against a pillar. "The badgermoles and smoothie didn't work." Eyes squeezed tight, arms wrapped around himself. "I-I miss my family." Tears gleamed against flushed cheeks in the moonlight.

"I-" Mako was at a loss. "How drunk are you?"

"The fuck kinda question is that?" Wu snapped, glaring at Mako. "Obviously I'm wasted."

Mako snorted.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Wu's glare deepened as he pushed off the pillar, approaching Mako. "Are you taking pleasure from my misery?" Wu's finger jammed into Mako's chest, a delight sprung up on his face completely different than the earlier look from the zoo when Mako took a step back.

"I-I'm not-" Mako rose his hands in innocence.

"I know you hate me." Wu hissed, three fingers now making Mako retreat. "I know you think I'm a selfish, stupid, self absorbed-"

"Wu." Mako growled, tripping backwards over some shrub. "Keep this up and I'll have to restrain you."

"Go on ahead!" The prince wailed, both hands shoving against Mako's chest.

Both shocked when he collided with the wall.

"Oh." Wu looked at Mako, then the wall in confusion. " _Oh_." He looked at his hands. "I-I'm sorry. Mako-"

"It's okay." Mako's hands fell on slight shoulders. "I mean," he frowned. "Not 'okay' okay, but I understand."

They stood in the darkness for a while. The sounds of the party floating in the air, mingling with the sounds of the night. Wu's hand lay flat against Mako's chest.

They didn't look at one another.

"Mako?" Wu's voice was pale. "I want to go home."

Mako nodded, knowing he couldn't give Wu what he was asking for as they left through the side gate.

**~+~+~+~+~**

  
"Where are we?" Wu lifted his head off Mako's shoulder, eyes bleary.

"A place I know is great for curing drunks." Mako answered, short and sweet. "You still have a meeting with Director Chin, remember?"

"Oh sweet spirits." Wu threw a hand over his face, hair disheveled. "I look a mess. I feel worse-"

"C'mon." Mako held the door open, steadying Wu as he all but fell out of the vehicle.

"Oh, everything is still spinning." He tottered as Mako raced around to the front. "Mako?" Voice rose in a panic.

"I'm here." He slapped something in Wu's arms. "Keep your voice down. You're too obvious in your clothes."

Wu closed one eye to take in the… _thing_ in his arms. "Is it a cloak?" He held it up pinched between his fingers. "And you really think this won't be _more_ suspicious?"

Mako had to cringe at the harsh whisper. "Just put it on."

Wu obeyed, shuddering. "Oh it's itchy." Fingers immediately went to work at his collar where the hood rubbed.

"Oh, good point." Mako's eyes trailed up to the princes hair. "Probably need to change this-" hands tangled through the crunch of the gel.

"W-what are you doing?" Wu pulled away, hands wrapped around Mako's wrists, sounding and looking horrified. "Do you know how long-?!"

"I do." Mako replied bluntly, breaking Wu's grip on him with a slow downward sweep of his arms. "But your hair looks too…" he hissed in a breath, shrugged.

"Rich?" Wu's brow rose, arms crossed.

"Ehhh." Mako responded.

"I'll do it." Wu lifted his chin, swayed hard to the right, corrected his posture, ran his hands through his hair. "Better?"

Wavy locks fell on both sides of his face, longer than Mako had originally assumed. Wu looked… vulnerable.

"Good enough." Mako sighed, ignoring the way his gut bottomed out. "Follow me."

"Sure." Wu tottered, veered left. "Oop."

Mako backtracked, grabbing an elbow, yanking the idiot after him into the halfway respectable noodle bar.

To his relief it was mostly empty. Three people at the bar, two in the back corner, three at the table by the door.

Good. Mako dragged Wu to a table by the windows, his back to the wall. Easy to see people come and go, no one could sneak up behind. He could relax a little.

"So-?" Wu's eyes drooped.

"They come to us." Mako nodded. "It's actually a nice joint, foods halfway decent. No bugs in it." He joked before remembering Wu wouldn't understand the humor.

Bolin wasn't here to banter with. What did he talk about? Why had he brought Wu here? It wasn't his-

"Welcome to Narook's. Ready to order?"

"Drunken noodle special." Mako piped up. "And water."

The waitress shot a glance at Wu. "Too much to drink tonight, huh?"

Wu blinked, grinned hazily. "You're very beautiful."

She laughed, hard. Mako could have died as every eye turned towards them.

"I'll throw on something to wake him up. Might give him the shits though." Voice lowered. "Looks like he's not used to our kinda food."

Mako's gaze darted to her retreating back. So much for relaxing.

Wu fell back in his seat, gaze dancing over the setting. "I like this, you know?" A crooked half smile as he fell forward conspiratorially. "This feels more like us hanging out than anything else ever did."

Mako frowned. "You're behaving rather..." Eyes narrowed. "Calm."

"Why wouldn't I?" A foot hit Mako's under the table. "I'm here with my favorite guy." Wu motioned, "Wherever 'here' is. I'm sure it's lovely."

"Here are your waters." Cups clattered.

"Ooo, yes!" Wu's eye lit up and he pounced on the cup. "Thank you!" He lifted it towards the waitress.

Who snorted. "Boy you're straight sloshed, eh?"

Wu giggled, taking a sip. "I guess it's the only way to get my _friend_ to hang out with me."

"Oh fuck." Mako slid down in his seat, covering his face slightly.

"Don't make drinking a habit." She scorned playfully. "Food'll be right up."

"Mako." Wu leaned further across the table, hand covering the wrong side of his mouth to whisper. "I like her."

"Then ask her out like you do every girl you come across." Mako hadn't meant the words to slip out, wasn't sure where they even came from.

But there they were, out in the open making Wu withdraw.

"Wu, I-"

"No." Eyes closed. "I do." He fell forward, sprawling across the tabletop. "Did you know the Earth Kingdom-" Wu glanced at Mako, smiled sadly. "Well, it's kind of judgmental over there." Tone flippant again.

Mako's gaze narrowed. "Is it? Hadn't noticed."

"Not even a class thing." Wu sat, hands waving in defense. "I mean, yeah. Kinda but… more than that too." He blushed, rubbed the back of his head.

"Your food." A ginormous bowl clattered on the table. "Take your time."

"I will tip you very well." Wu promised, grabbing his chopsticks.

"This too." A very small cup full of thick green sludge tapped next to Mako. "For him." The waitress nodded at Wu, face full of mushroom and noodle, slurping loudly.

"Thank you." Mako nodded.

"Tso goo." Wu managed around his mouthful.

"I know." The waitress huffed out a laugh. "He's a funny one."

"Yeah." Mako grabbed his own chopsticks, picking at some meat from the bowl.

"This is ser-" Wu coughed, swallowed. "Seriously so delicious. Food tastes even better drunk."

"Don't become a drunkard." Mako warned. "You're too much effort on your own, drunk is times two."

"Sure." Foot right back beside Mako's.

It was almost endearing how this guy had to be touching someone almost all the time. Mako smiled, testing his theory by scooting his foot away. Wu's was back beside it like a magnet.

"You were saying?" Mako looked across to Wu, impressed at the quarter eaten dish. "About the Earth Kingdom?"

"What about it?" Wu paused, chopsticks settling on the dish.

"The-" Now he felt stupid. If Wu didn't remember why was he-

"Oh, the judgement thing?" Wu leaned on an elbow, picking at parts of his meal. Chewing slowly. "Just… Republic City is so different. No expectations, no one judges you for-" He fell silent again, ears pink. "I miss my mom." Head fell to the table. "She gave me the most grief, but I know it was from love. And now-" He stilled, took another bite. "I miss my family. It hurts, Mako."

His voice was steady, eyes were dry.

But the emotion rocked through Mako.

"I-"

Wu stood. "Gotta pee." He glanced down, "You don't need to accompany me."

"It's my job." 

Wu threw his signature pout. "But the food?" Eyes large and pleading.

"Oh, right." Mako turned back to the table, shoving the small glass in Wu's face. "It'll de-alcohol you."

Wu grabbed the cup gingerly, took a sniff. "Not bad." He gulped it in one shot, coughed, voice strained. "Not good either."

Mako followed Wu to the restroom, doing a quick sweep while Wu hopped to a urinal. "You couldn't wait till I was done?" 

"Nope." Wu sighed. "I'm doing fine, by the way. Better than before actually." Wu finished, moving to wash his hands. "I'm assuming this place doesn't have a bathroom attendant?" Head ducked at Mako's reproachful glance. "Okay! Okay."

"Oh, hey, excused me!" The waitress held Mako up as they exited. "You overpaid." She explained, "by a lot."

Mako shook his head, chuckling. "No. He's just like that. Keep it."

"Well come back often!" She crowed, "and I just think you two are the cutest, if you don't mind me saying."

"Uh…" _What?_ "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." Mako left quickly as her laughter followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how updating and writing is going to go for a bit. Just a heads up. My kids were exposed to Covid, so I'm trying to figure all this out last minute.
> 
> I'll try to update weekly at the very least.


	7. Gold Trimmed Vest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they got emotional baggage my lovelies.

“-without Avatar Aang going into the avatar state. And this is how the hundred year war ended.”

Wu dropped the pencil he had been balancing from his lip, suddenly straightening and nodding as the tutor turned back to him. “I see.” A look of concentration on his face.

Mako hated him for it. If they could switch places for just a second, just one minute, he would take advantage of all this opportunity and-

 _No._ Mako breathed slow, stemming the familiar rage that rose within. _No._ Eyes closed.

Wu was his employer. Mako was his employee. He couldn’t cross those lines. He couldn’t let himself get greedy. Eyes opened as he stared at Wu, who was scribbling on his notepad, probably doodling. Resentful, fine. Greedy, no.

“And can I ask,” Wu’s eyes narrowed, making Mako’s nerves ache in anticipation of the absurdity he was sure the future King was about to spout. “I mean, aside from the whole ‘there is no war’ Dai Li brainwashing and the wall of Ba Sing Se, what did the Earth Kingdom do, exactly, to help?” Pencil balancing again on his lip. “Were there war relief funds? Did we provide troops or food to other war torn nations?” Pencil dropped suddenly. “Did we do _anything_ to assist after the slaughter of the air benders? I’m just…” Hands tangled in hair. “I just don’t understand.”

The tutor was silent for a moment. Mako felt a thrill of shock rock through him. Wu had looked completely uninterested, he had looked like he wasn’t paying attention.

“I understand some colonies not exactly within my Kingdoms reach did provide aid, correct?” Green eyes rose after a moment, looking just as bored as they had before, a stupid smile stretched languid.

“W-well yes.” The tutor straightened, cleared her voice. “Yes! The Kyoshi Warriors from Kyoshi Island were supporters of the Avatar on the day of-”

“I don’t mean to interrupt-” Wu’s voice strong, serious. “But what did Ba Sing Se do? What did my _family_ do?”

“Th-they were captured by the Fire Nation at that point and had to be rescued by the Order of the White Lotus, Prince Wu.” His voice came out nervous. Low and wavy. “But beforehand they were the greatest resource for refugees displaced due to the war. That cannot be discounted. A safe haven is still-”

“But we were essentially a city unto itself? We didn’t fight the fire nation back even though we could have? We had the Kyoshi Warriors, the Dai Li. More numbers and resources at the time, despite the comet and sudden swell of power we should have-” Wu’s hands clasped, his face again unreadable before breaking into his over wide smile. “That’s all I wanted to know, thank you.”

“O-okay.” The tutor turned her gaze to Mako, who could only shake his head.

He really had no idea what was going through Prince Wu’s mind half the time.

“I just don’t understand.” Wu muttered. “How could my ancestors, my family, do nothing while people were…” He chuckled. “Sorry for interrupting again.” He waved it off. “Just not the history I was taught, of course.”

“I can see how that can be jarring.” His tutor grinned, turning back to the board before her. “Now, if you look here-”

**~+~+~+~+~**

“Hey Mako,” Wu leapt up over the back of the couch to settle in a lump beside his bodyguard.

“And here I thought you weren’t athletically inclined.” Mako deadpanned.

“I’m spry.” Wu sniffed. “Not strong.” Hand reached over to pat Mako’s shoulder as he straightened himself. “I leave all the hard work to you, tough guy.”

Mako felt that tingle run through him at the praise. He couldn’t say he hated the compliments, being needed. Wanted. Even if it was for something as stupid as moving a table to make an impromptu dance floor. Korra had never needed him. Fuck when he had tried to help it just seemed like he made things worse. His support was… Mako blinked hard, a quick jerk of his head.

 _Why…?_ He gazed down at the floor. _Why am I thinking about that now?_

“Anyway.” Wu leaned against the fire bender, batting his long lashes. “Wanna do a thing with me?”

“Do I have a choice?” Mako scoffed, falling back against the couch, jostling the slender man to fall back again.

“Okay, hear me out.” Wu took a deep breath before spreading his hands before them. “Parade.”

Mako couldn’t help the apprehension or blooming annoyance. “Like…” Inhale. “ _In_ the parade or-”

“No.” Wu quickly nixed that. “In disguise!” his eyes lit up. “It was so fun last time. Just to be a commoner,” his voice wistful, “Doing commoner… things.”

“Wu.” Mako tsked, pulling away and standing. “That’s kind of insulting?”

“You just don’t understand what it’s like-” Wu began.

“No!” Mako hissed, turning on a heel. “I don’t. Must be difficult with money and people adoring you.”

Wu’s eyes narrowed as he straightened, stood. Mako had only been on the receiving end of his anger once before, but it wasn’t intimidating. Something about Wu just wasn’t scary.

“You.” Wu began.

And stopped. Mako watched, enthralled as something in Wu’s demeanor shifted.

A wall went up, it looked like a light switched on. “You don’t understand and you _don’t_ ** _care_**.” Wu’s shoulder slumped, eyes downcast.

“What do you mean?” Mako gestured. “I’m your fucking bodyguard, it’s my job to-”

“But it isn’t.” Wu’s face crumbled. “It took me a long time to get it. Sure, protect me. But you don’t have to care. And that’s fine. I’ll-” Wu sighed, “I’ll just stop.”

“No, Wu wait.” Mako felt the guilt well up. He hadn’t meant to.

“It was my fault in the first place.” Wu shook his head. “I tried to force a friendship on you you don’t want. Didn’t ever want.”

 _Spirits._ Mako didn't know how to fix this. He didn't! He was supposed to have gotten away from all this emotional fuckery with his break from dating.

He wasn't _go_ od at this. What did he say, do?

A hand fisted in hair. "Wu-"

"I'll." Wu frowned, grabbing his arm. Looking so small and alone.

 _Fuck_.

"I'll leave you alone."

"No, Wu." Mako followed him across the common area, to his bedroom door. "Wu, c'mon. I just-"

"It's fine, Mako." Door shut.

"Fine?" Mako glared at the door, unsure of how to feel.

Discarded, relieved? Angry? He hadn't wanted this babysitting job, he was exasperated by Wu and his seemingly oblivious, thoughtless behavior.

Mako stalked to his own room, door closing harder than he intended. _It was fine_. He paced. _Fine!_

"Fine." He scoffed, arms flailing.

He didn't _need_ a friend in his employer. That's what grated so much, wasn't it? Wu constantly trying to blur the lines. Work was work. Wu was his job.

Mako fell to the floor, back against the bed, hands in his hair.

_This is_ **_fine_ ** _._

**~+~+~+~+~**

Mako waited sitting on the side of his bed.

But no knock came.

No prince flouncing into his room.

No overly bright and cheerful words to fill up the empty places where the phantoms of his family and friends were supposed to be.

The anger returned. If that’s how the moron wanted to play it, _fine_. Mako didn’t even like the guy, it wasn’t like it was going to hurt _him_ at all. He dressed with the same aggressive snap.

 _When I go out there,_ he glared in the mirror, amber eyes flaring back at himself. _Wu will get the cold shoulder. I don't care how much he acts sweet or cute or-_ brows knit. _I mean. He is easily excitable. Like a polar dog pup. That's what I-_ Hands paused, braced Mako against the marble countertops. _Right?_

But Wu wasn't in the common area.

 _This fuckin' guy._ A calming breath.

"Wu?" Mako moved to the kitchenette.

Not there. A frown etched deeper on Mako's face. Not in the guest bath either. Worry started creeping in then.

"What the-" Unbidden thoughts of his ward kidnapped, wounded, tied up somewhere-

 _What if he left?_ Mako's pace picked up as he strode back to Wu's bedroom, reasoning with himself. Trying to calm his own overactive mind down. _What if I'm_ ** _fired_** _? I've never been fired._ He knocked. No response. Heart jumped. _Please, please._

"Wu?" Voice tentative, unsure.

No response. Gut bottomed out, cold sweat started building. If Wu wasn't in his room Mako had no idea-

He opened the door. It was dark, his eyes fighting to adjust. Once they did they settled on the figure curled up in the bed, breathing softly.

Relief crashed over Mako like a wave. Hands clenched and relaxed to exert the adrenaline. He wasn't shaking.

He **_wasn't_**.

"Wu." Mako nearly screamed, pushing the blinds open, jerking the prince awake. "It's time to get up."

"Is it?" He pulled blankets up over his head. "I'm so tired, Mako. Please let me sl-"

"No." Mako pulled the blankets off, noting the goosebumps immediately flooding Wu's skin, the way his spine protruded as he curled tighter. The mole at the center of the nape of his neck.

He looked so small in the massive bed. Mako nearly felt bad.

"Get up. You've got your royal duties to attend."

Wu rose, eyes bleary, hand running through his wavy hair framing his face. "Okay, sure." Glare leveled itself at the fire bender, "Get out now, please."

Mako felt himself stutter at the hostility. "Sure." He paused at the door. "I'll be back in twenty-"

"Thirty minutes." Wu corrected.

"Thirty to check on you." Mako amended before exiting.

**~+~+~+~+~**

Mako awoke to yet another morning already knowing Wu wasn’t going to be up and waiting for him. He wasn't going to lie, he missed the busyness of the prince’s exuberant personality. Slowly he rose, heating himself with his bending, never really feeling the cold he knew Wu felt.

Getting ready. Alone. No bothersome conversation, no one to entertain. Just the thoughts and worries of the years to build up and drown him. The ones Wu’s voice had been so good at out-shouting.

Mako hissed at his reflecting, throwing his toothbrush on the bathroom counter. _Fine._

He strode to the kitchenette, pulling out the nonperishables; flour, salt, butter, milk powder, yeast. Some canned meat mix and pickled vegetables. He could work with this.

“I’ve made worse work.” He determined, moving to the faucet.

It wouldn’t be _pretty_ , necessarily. But it could work. And it was therapeutic. And painful. Fingers moving familiarly through the steps of kneading, measuring, whisking, pinching the dumplings. Memories of Bolin and him in their shitty gym apartment, closer than they’d ever been. Of Korra joining them after a training night just bullshitting. Wasting time.

Even Asami, once their quartet had been complete. For however short a time that had been.

 _It hurt_. Water in the bamboo steamer, dumplings lined up on wax paper.

He was so alone and he’d never realized it before. Everyone had gone on with their lives and just left him behind. They moved on. And he…

Well.

Hadn’t.

 _If anything._ Mako glared at his steepled fingers as he waited for the food to finish, the scent heavy and pungent in the expansive room, making his chest constrict. _If anything I’ve regressed._ Eyes darted to Wu’s still closed bedroom door.

Mako sighed heavily, standing, fingertips trailing slow over the table top. He knew Wu had shit to do today, but the Prince slept more and more this last week. And when he wasn’t sleeping he was tired, dozing off, bored. All that restless energy gone.

It was disturbing, worrying-

Mako stopped himself, head shaking sharply. _I don’t-_ But he did. He did worry. Wu was his ward, and maybe there were no outside sources of threat yet, but the prince might be slowly becoming a source of danger to himself. Mako stood over the steamer, watching the seconds tick by as he stewed on that train of thought when the door opened.

“Smells good.”

Disheveled, no smile, wrapped in a robe. Not that Wu wasn’t… in his own way, Mako had to admit, pretty not styled. But-

“Never thought I’d see the day you weren’t pampered and preened to the nines.” He remarked, pulling the food out, setting it aside.

Wu just shrugged, sitting at the table. “It just is a lot of… effort. Half an hour to style my hair? Really?” Face met the table in a heavy sigh. “Why bother?”

Mako was silent as he walked over, bringing a side of soy sauce and a dish of rice. “Do you want some?”

Wu’s eyes followed the trail a dumpling made from plate to Mako’s mouth before he shook his head. “‘M not hungry.”

“C’mon.” Mako scoffed between chews. “At least one. I went through all this effort-”

Wu sat, rubbing his forehead. “Okay. One. But I’m really not-” Mako shoved a plate in front of him, ignoring the long suffering sigh. “Thank you, Mako.”

“I-” Chopsticks shoved food around. “I’m not good at this kind of thing.” Mako refused to, couldn’t, meet Wu’s gaze. “I’m not good with handling emotions or…” He felt the heat crawling up his face. “People. I know what I know and I’m good at that. I survive, I figure things out. I… y’know. And I-” He inhaled, peeking at Wu, who was now watching him with a sort of awe that made him blush and duck his head again. “I’m sorry, Wu.”

Silence. The worst possible response. Mako could feel his heart thundering, his stomach rioted, dumplings suddenly clawing their way back up his esophagus to exit the way they entered.

“It’s okay, Mako.” Wu finally responded. “I just… am a lot.” Voice still dull, listless.

Food still uneaten, chopsticks stabbing and shoving.

 _Fuck_. Mako hadn’t fixed anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, please don't hate me?


	8. Gold Silk Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit this was a busy week. Didn't get to write nearly as much as I wanted, but I did get some angst in so here's our newest chapter!
> 
> A little bit from Mako, a lot from Wu.

Wu felt his knees shaking as he left the room.

Rushing as fast as he could. Floor stretching, cavernous and hungry before him.

"No, Wu." But it still hurt. It _hurt_. Everything just… hurt and it was… exhausting. “Wu, c’mon. I just-”

A shudder ripped through the prince as he reached for the door knob. Numb. The words were muted, as though spoken behind glass. Far away. Distant. As far as Mako was concerned, they might as well have been on opposite poles.

 _Just what?_ Wu’s grip tightened. _Just got sick of pretending to tolerate me?_ Eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s fine, Mako.” _I understand now._ Shoulders squared as he strode into his room. As the distance between them grew further.

Door closed. _Maybe that's not far enough._ The prince sighed, sliding to the floor.

Too cold. Too hot.

Part of him yearned for Mako to burst through that door, bridge that gap. To… want him; his companionship. His presence. Even if-

But Wu knew better now. Had known the whole time. Every exasperated sigh, every roll of the eyes, every disgusted glare. Head fell to his hands.

Still numb.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to lay broken on the ground, screaming and sobbing for the injustices of the world.

But he had _privilege_. Eyes narrowed. So that meant… A chuckle, vicious and vile, erupted from his chest like it had been ripped out.

 _What?_ Wu pulled himself up. _I'm not supposed to want help? Need a break? Ask for-_ He pulled off his coat, thinking.

"Insulting." Lips thinned. "I was insulting?" Hat and scarf shed next.

Shoes.

A trail of clothes rounding the bed so that the only item he ended up putting away were his socks. Abruptly he swung himself around, a herculean effort to crawl into bed. All he wanted was for life to stop. The world to melt away. For everything to be different.

Wu fell to the center of the bed, pulling the blankets up over him. His brothers would have broken the door down.

_Silence._

His mother would have made his favorite dumplings and wooed him to emerge as his father made some abrasive jokes that made his mother blush, sister gag, and brothers laugh.

_Alone._

Wu curled tighter into himself. His sisters would have flocked to him, making him go to a sauna, shopping day, spa treatments.

“But I’m alone.”

And still he couldn’t find the strength to cry.

**~+~+~+~+~**

Suddenly everything was bright and loud and Wu could feel his heart racing, adrenaline pumping as he rocketed up in bed. Until he saw Mako standing there, silhouetted in the harsh light of the day, arms crossed, scowling.

“Wu. It’s time to get up.”

Wu fell back to the mattress, heart slowly calming. _Oh_.

Because of course Mako wouldn’t come in to make sure he was okay. And of course he wasn’t going to - Wu nearly snorted, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, burning his throat and nose as he pulled the blankets back up over his head.

“Is it?” He felt so… _drained_. He couldn’t pretend anymore. He couldn’t act anymore. He just- “I’m so tired Mako.” He hated how he sounded to himself; weak, broken. Pathetic. “Please let me sl-”

Blankets yanked away, goosebumps rose to the sudden wave of cool air. Wu tried his best to cover himself in the moment, fighting the blush as he glared up at the stupid fire bender.

“No.” A pause, as though Mako was waiting for Wu to move willingly. “Get up.”

_Fat chance._

“You’ve got your royal duties to attend.”

The tone of it is what pricked. Wu sat clumsily, running a hand through his untamed mop of wavy hair. For a moment, he _hated_ Mako.

“Okay, sure.” The look of something that flitted across Mako’s face made Wu angry, his stomach churned. “Get out now, please.”

Wu didn’t break eye contact as surprised eyes met his glare, blanket fell from Mako’s grasp and he took a step back.

“Sure.” A small frown as he retreated. “I’ll be back in twenty-”

“Thirty minutes.” Wu turned to face Mako from the opposite side of the bed, opposite side of the room. Opposite side of the entire world for all it mattered.

Wu didn’t miss Mako’s fingers tightening on the door as he nodded. “Thirty minutes to check on you.”

As soon as the door closed Wu raced to dress. Mako wasn’t going to step foot in his room again if he could help it. Teeth brushed, hair done albeit sloppily. Dressed without the usual flair but who the fuck cared anymore. When Wu emerged precisely twenty-nine minutes later he could feel Mako’s judgmental gaze, cautious air as he approached Wu’s side.

“Ready?”

Wu shrugged, eyes flicking to his top hat and cane out of habit, grimacing and shying away instead.

“Are you not going to-” Mako cut himself off as Wu exited the rooms. “Seriously?” A frown directed towards the prince as they set off down the hall.

“It’s…” Wu struggled for the wording to explain. “Effort.”

Mako hesitated. “Effort? A… cane and hat are effort?”

Wu just shrugged. How do you explain that the appearance, keep track of the items, using them, wearing them even. It was all… exhausting? It was all… Wu’s thoughts were interrupted again as Mako branched off for the stairs and Wu moved towards the lift.

Another shocking moment.

“But you-?”

Wu closed his eyes slow. “I just can’t.”

He could feel the apprehension rolling off his bodyguard as the man moved closer. “Okay.”

“You take the stairs if you want.”

Mako snorted, stepping into the lift box first. “I can’t.”

Wu only nodded, noting the bitter tone to Mako’s words. Too tired to apologize, too exhausted to make a joke. Simply falling into the wall for support, eyes slipping closed. What he wouldn’t give to be back in bed.

**~+~+~+~+~**

“Are you going to bathe?”

Wu sat, bleary eyes, hair kinked to disbelief. “Why?”

“Well.” Mako leaned over the back of the settee. “It’s been three days. You’re starting to smell.”

“Oh.” Wu fell back into his ball, worming into an even smaller mass inside his robe. “I will. I’m just-”

“Yeah, tired. I know.” Mako’s tone was biting.

Wu couldn’t bring himself to look at the fire bender, fighting the tears that welled unbidden. _Why was everything so hard?_

“Okay.” Wu dragged himself up, robe slipping down, slender legs pricking where they were exposed to the air. “I-I’ll go.”

He could feel Mako’s eyes on his as he wandered listless into his room, door closing. Wu trudged through the carpet to the bathroom.

 _It shouldn’t be this hard._ But every step felt… difficult. The friction from the carpet in and of itself was a gargantuan hurdle. The bathroom was so cold it hurt his bones. Removing his robe, so heavy and comforting, left him feeling naked and bare. His entire skeletal, ugly, unworthy body on display.

For a moment he had to rally himself, eyes closed. _Just turn the water knob. Just get the water flowing._ But it was exhausting.

 _Why was everything-_ He caught a glimpse of his reflection. He looked like shit.

Dark circles, blemishes, ragged, greasy hair. _Alive._

“You don’t deserve to still be here.” He heard, unsure if he spoke it or- “You should have died instead of them.” Tears welled again as memories flooded in. His younger siblings, the ones who hadn’t had time to live, to experience anything. _Gone._ And he survived. **_Him_**. “I-I’m sorry.” He fell to the chilled floor, hating and deserving the pain of it. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

**~+~+~+~+~**

_Polished bamboo floors beneath his slippers._

_A glimpse of the back of his youngest sister's head riding on his brothers shoulders as they ran past him into the dining room._

_“Mom’s making dumplings!” His eldest sister's voice rang out._

_Dad’s laugh bellowed from somewhere, followed by groans Wu knew too well._

_And the smell. Oh the smell._

_He smiled, walking faster._

_“C’mon Wu!”_

_He was nearer now._

_“Always the slowest Lion Turtle.” His mother's voice was so soft, soothing._

_Just around the corner._

_“The slowest turd to land in the toilet.” Dad added._

_Wu laughed at that one._

Wu laughed at that one. Waking himself. The smile on his face slowly fading as reality set in. As he closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to that dream. AS it slipped away faster. He hadn’t even been able to see their faces. Just… just one of them. Just someone’s face. Just one pair of eyes as green as his. Just one ridiculously large nose. Just one recessive jawline. Just one-

But the smell, he realized slowly. The smell of mom’s dumplings lingered. Was stronger. Curiously Wu stood, pulling his robe on, breathing deep, gathering his courage. And popped open his bedroom door. Just barely.

The smell was so much stronger now. It made his stomach churn with nausea. His chest felt hollow. Mako stood at the table, a plate heaping, steaming. The dumplings, Wu knew. But the fire bender didn’t eat. Fingers rested gently on the table as he glared down at his spread of bowls and sides. It looked…

 _Lonely._ The thought made Wu feel… guilty.

He watched as Mako made his way down the table, towards Wu.

It was probably panic that made him step out. Maybe a little bit of the same yearning to not be alone mirrored in his bodyguard. A part of him recognized that emotion in Mako, a part of him knew he had caused it, even if only a little.

“Smells good.” Wu tested the waters, closing the door behind him, leaning against it, knob clasped tightly behind his back, ready to run.

The air trembled with the delicacy of the men in the room. Both so fragile in their own ways. Mako stood just as still as Wu, both like antelope deer in the headlights, ready to run and retreat as soon as a wrong move was made, ready to shatter at the slightest ill caress or word.

Mako smiled, too taut and stiff, as he moved back to the kitchen, adding more food to the table. More dumplings, some kimchi. Wu was going to be sick. “Never thought I’d see the day you weren’t primped and preened to the nines.”

The smile widened a little as golden eyes flashed in Wu’s general direction. An olive branch.

Wu shrugged, pushing off the door, swallowing his rioting stomach. He wasn’t going to cry over a dream. He. Wasn’t.

“It’s just a lot of… effort.” Wu sat. “Half an hour to style my hair? Really?” He lowered his face to the table, so tired. “Why bother?”

Wu didn’t miss Mako’s frown as he added rice and soy sauce to the table. “Do you want some?”

He tried to repress a shudder, watching a dumpling move from plate to dip to mouth. “‘M not hungry.”

“C’mon.” Mako chewed, grabbing one and putting it on a plate he had brought over, Wu realized, specifically for _him_. “At least one.” He pushed the plate towards the prince. “I went through all this effort-”

Wu sighed, sitting. “Okay.” He rubbed his forehead, trying to make the mounting headache subside. “One. But I’m really not-” Mako pushed the plate further, Wu grabbing it to sit in front of him. “Thank you, Mako.” Subdued, quiet. Sullen.

“I-”

Wu looked up at Mako for a second as the fire bender glared down at his food.

Mako sighed, “I’m not good at this kind of thing.” Cheeks flushed, hand rose to scratch at the back of his neck as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I’m not good with handling emotions or… people.” Mako glanced up then, quickly looking away when he met Wu’s gaze. “I know what I am and what I’m good at. I survive.” He shrugged. “I figure things out. I… y’know. And I-” gaze rose on an inhale. “I’m sorry, Wu.” Pink tipped ears matched cheeks that dipped again.

For a moment Wu couldn’t respond, instead using his chopsticks to try and dissect the dumpling in front of him. What did he say to that? There wasn’t anything to apologize for anymore. Wu just didn’t _care_. He didn’t care that Mako didn’t like him, he didn’t care that-

Wu sighed. Stabbing through the dough, the oily sheen caught in the faint light from the kitchen. 

“It’s okay, Mako.” Eyebrows rose, shoulders rolled. “I’m just… am a lot.”

Dumpling innards spilled out onto his plate. He could feel Mako’s eyes glued on to him. Wu pushed the plate away.

“I’m really not-”

“When.” Mako’s voice firm, almost like a hand forcing the prince to return to his seat. “When was the last time you ate?”

Wu’s eyes closed, knees drew up, robe encircled him. “I dunno.” He muttered into the fabric, eyes staring at the demolished dumpling before him.

“You will eat one god _damn_ dumpling.” Mako strode around the table, plate setting down too hard.

Wu yelped as his chair spun. Chopsticks presented in front of him, a portion of a dumpling offered. Golden eyes glared with anger.

“Eat.” It wasn’t a kind request, it wasn’t out of love or kindness.

Wu still blushed, retreating further into the fabric of his robe. “Mako-”

“ _Eat._ ” Mako’s hand didn’t waver. Soy sauce dripped to the floor. Still he sat unflinching.

Wu nodded, “Fine.” He wasn’t sure if the word had left his lips or not, but he leaned forward. The hard of the chopsticks against the dough of the dumpling was a harsh contrast he was unused to.

Nausea rose in a flood, Wu chewed once, slow. Gagged.

A hand pressed against his mouth, hard, firm. Unkind.

“You will swallow.” Mako growled, other hand coming to rest at the back of Wu’s head. “You aren’t going to waste away while I’m supposed to be protecting you.”

The dumpling chunk felt like it had turned to sand in his mouth. Tripled in size. But Wu managed to swallow, glaring at Mako as he did so.

“Good.” Mako released him after a few moments, presenting another piece. “Now take another bite.”

“Royalty doesn’t get manhandled this way.” Wu hissed, legs falling to the floor as he leaned forward to take the next bite, stomach rocking as the food hit it, coming alive with a hunger he wasn’t aware he had.

“Royalty usually doesn’t starve themselves.” Mako sniped back, smirking at Wu’s confused expression. “Do you really not recognize what starvation looks like?” Eyes squinted as he tsked in disbelief, pushing the rest of his plate in front of Wu to finish himself now that he was eating fine.

“But you do?” Wu paused, to ask, genuinely curious, a little accusatory.

“You get so hungry that you feel sick. The thought of food makes you wanna puke. After that you start getting bloated, can’t think straight.” Mako’s voice went far away, distant. “That’s when the real hunger comes in. Takes about a week and a half to really buckle in before the weakness comes. That’s when you’d eat trash to just eat something.”

Wu swallowed, full for the first time after only five dumplings. “How do you-?”

“I’m a beat cop first.” Mako brushed the questions away. I’ve seen and experienced things-”

“Right.” Wu dropped his gaze. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are bonding.
> 
> Slowwwww burn.


	9. Black Spats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably no chapter this Friday. But I figured we could all use some Monday cheering up so, here's chapter 9!
> 
> And maybe just the beginning of a little more teasing.

Mako set the bowl of miso soup in front of Wu, appreciating the little squeak of joy from the to-be-King. Mako rounded the table, sitting opposite and watching as Wu dug into the food, picking from the variety of side dishes. It was almost grotesque, almost awe inspiring the way the man inhaled.

Wu paused, chopsticks to his mouth. “A-are you not going to-?”

Mako blinked, sitting straight. “Of course I am.”

He ducked his head to his own soup, hiding his flush. _Caught staring again._

Mako wasn’t sure when his worry over Wu’s health had transformed into a habit of just… looking. It was interesting. Mako knew he’d always been an observer, it’s why police and detective work suited him so well. It’s how he and his brother had survived homelessness. You don’t live the life they had without learning to watch people, track their habits, movements. Made the gang work relatively easy too.

 _Well._ Mako smiled into the dashi stock. _Not for Bolin._ Grin wilted as his chest tightened, spoon stirred the chunks of tofu faster.

He missed his brother. They had been together through everything and now… Eyes slipped up again to see Wu turned around in his seat, staring out the window at the budding trees around them.

 _Over a year._ Frown tightened.

The letters had dwindled - not that Korra had ever written back. The postcards from Bolin. Even Asami’s occasional call with promises of ‘hanging out soon’ had ceased. Mako shook himself, taking a large bite.

“You know,” he wasn’t sure why he was starting the conversation but the silence felt… oppressive now. Wu tilted his head towards Mako without turning around. “For all those fancy restaurants you like so much, you sure do inhale this simple stuff.” Mako motioned to their modest spread.

Wu turned then, eyes large and earnest. “You’re a good cook, Mako.” Gaze fell to his empty dishes still spread around him. “It reminds me of home.” He caught Mako’s gaze again, smiling a sad little thing. “I guess it’s because you grew up in the Earth Kingdom, maybe?”

The fire bender inhaled a little too sharply, coughing as he banged on his chest to clear his airway. He could feel the heat rising in his stomach again. “I-I-”

“I mean it.” Wu’s hands spread in innocence. “I ordered the groceries to be delivered here for a reason.” Wu frowned, lip jutting out in his trademark pout. “I guess I never took into consideration if you enjoyed the cooking though.” Shoulder dropped. “Guess that’s another privileged wealthy habit I should break?”

 _Grinning. Always grinning._ Mako took a violent bite of rice, annoyed at the masking he could now recognize. “I enjoy cooking.” The words were hesitant, careful. _How much do I reveal?_ “ I cooked a lot for my brother and myself growing up.”

Mako felt the tension between them heighten, again the careful stillness of fragility bloomed. Mako felt his throat closing up, hands folding in on themselves tighter.

“It reminds me of-” Mako swallowed hard, standing. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t force himself to be vulnerable with Wu. “I’ll clean up.”

“Nonsense.” Wu followed suit, for once not in his bathrobe, wearing a pair of slacks and loose shirt.

Mako wouldn’t admit it out loud, but seeing the prince dressed and bathed on his own willpower was a relief he didn’t quite understand. He sat again, watching Wu move around the table.

“You cooked.” Wu explained, gathering his empty dishes, reaching for Mako’s. “I can clean.”

Mako snorted, watching Wu move to the sink in the kitchenette. “Cleaning for you is rinsing stuff off and leaving it for the maids.” He laughed at Wu’s rising blush.

“Well, I-”

“Whatever.” Mako waved it off, fighting a smile at the fumbling, awkward prince. “I’m too tired to-” He cut himself off, glaring at his feet. What had made him so tired? Why was he-?

“I do my best.” Wu sniffed, parading by again to gather more of the dirty utensils.

Mako breathed in deep. God he really liked that cologne. Maybe he shouldn’t have turned down Wu’s offer to try some that night months ago now.

“I’ve got a meeting with Ge Fumo after this.” Wu explained, glancing towards the clock. “About an hour, actually.”

“Okay.” Mako felt his shoulders hunch. He didn’t want to admit he was curious to see what Wu had learned. Not after he had lost his temper from last time.

Wu sat again, table cleared. “Do you know what you’ll do for the time I’m gone? It’s your only chance at freedom!” fingers flapped to mimic flying.

Mako rolled his eyes. “I’ll go to the air temple again.”

Wu raised a brow. “Got some hot air accolade dame I don’t know about?”

Mako snorted at the sly question. “I’ve got a dame just as much as you do.”

Mouth twisted up to the side as Wu fell back in his chair. “I don’t get it. You’re fit, handsome.” Eyes widened. “O-objectively-”

“Wu.” Mako cut him of with a flat tone. “Let’s not.”

It was almost painful to see the prince wither into himself. Mako could taste the thoughts running through Wu’s head. _Not friends. I know. It’s fine._

But the man sprung back up in his seat, smiling wide as ever. Mako couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t handle that _fucking_ grin. How did he get Wu to understand that it was… He frowned, rocking back in his chair.

 _It’s not personal._ He sighed, closing his eyes, putting all four feet back on the floor. _But it was, wasn’t it?_

He had no problem mixing professional and personal with Korra. And Asami. And Korra. And Asami. But that’s what… he was supposed to do, wasn’t it? He cleared his throat, noticing Wu had gone back to staring at the trees. Flower petals falling gently in the early Spring breeze.

“Are you going?” Wu asked, not turning around.

Mako froze, half risen, before sitting back down. “Have you…” He felt his nerve light on fire, taking a calming breath to quell the flames that rose within him at his discomfort. “Have you dated before?”

Wu bristled visibly. It took a moment for Mako to realize he wasn’t even breathing.

“Wu-?”

“I-” the word came out in a rush of air. “Of course I’ve dated.” Hand rubbed the back of his neck. “Why?”

“I just…” Mako blinked, blinked again. “I don’t know. Never mind.”

Wu spun around, staring up at Mako, trapping him with a reading gaze. Mako couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move.

Finally Wu nodded, looking away again. “Okay.”

That sent Mako reeling. “Okay what?”

“You’ll tell me when you want, I guess.” The words sounded sad and Mako couldn’t explain the regret he felt walking away from the table.

**~+~+~+~+~**

“I have finished.” Wu threw himself dramatically into the vehicle. “I have learned all Master Ge Fumo could teach me.”

“Really?” Mako’s brow rose in disbelief. “In just a few months you’ve mastered dancing.”

“Now on to my true passion!” Wu declared, hands fisting in determination, ignoring Mako’s disbelief. “Singing.”

“Are you sure that’s your true passion?” Mako tried to repress his laughter. “Because-”

“I’ll have you know that I have a decent set of pipes.” Wu preened, leaning back in the satomobile as the driver sped off. “You haven’t heard me _really_ sing.” He teased, back to acting coy.

Mako straightened, looking at Wu with narrowed eyes. He’d been teasing a lot lately, pushing buttons. Mako couldn’t pin the erratic behavior; from sullen to joyful to morose. It left him always on guard, on his toes. He didn’t like it.

“I’ve heard you singing.” Mako responded finally, unable to continue looking at Wu - focusing on his interlaced fists instead. “It is not your calling.”

“Ah, you’re just jealous.” Wu chuckled, hand resting on Mako’s shoulder. “Any word from your pen pals lately?”

“No.”

Wu narrowed his eyes as Mako stiffened, though he didn’t show any other signs of distress. He pat his back a couple times and broke contact. “Well, don’t take it to heart, sport-”

“Sport?” Mako nearly choked.

“Did you see that Kuvira has claimed roughly 43 percent of the Earth Kingdom?” Wu turned to look out the window as storefronts and people whizzed by. “And she’s just gaining traction. I do think it’ll just be a short period of time left before we can go back and reclaim the throne.”

“Well it has been nearly a year and a half-” Mako cut himself off, the shock of it freezing him in place. Over a year in Prince Wu’s employ. Over a year of _nothing_.

“I’ve been told,” Wu pushing his fingers under his thighs, "that she enlisted Varrick as well." Eyes rose to peer through lashes. "And…" Wu inhaled, falling against the side of the vehicle. "I'm being called to another conference tomorrow."

"Again?" Mako's eyes narrowed as he straightened. "But-"

"They're going over coronation details." The prince straightened suddenly, "More details on whether anything survived. There's supposed to be a beautiful statue in honor of my ancestors, and-" Wu stopped himself. "Not that it's important, I suppose." A hand waved flippant.

"Who said it wasn't-" Mako growled, fist clenching. "Why do you think it isn't important?"

"Do you?" Wu shrugged, the most still Mako had ever seen him.

The weight of those green eyes was suffocating.

"I mean, I guess it's hard to be king without fancy things?" Mako had to look away as Wu smiled.

Just a slow, small thing but it sent a jolt through Mako. “Why do you always…” He sighed, head jerking in frustration. “Why do you do that?” It felt like a line he shouldn’t cross.

Wu's face stilled, "What do you-"

"It's always this overwhelming display." Mako shook his head. "I think that's the first real smile I've seen from you."

"So you do pay attention." Wu's eyes narrowed, accusatory.

"Sometimes." Mako deadpanned, earning a chuckle as the car stopped. The uncomfortable atmosphere lifted. "So what about those dance moves?"

Wu let Mako help him out of the vehicle, falling under his arm as people swarmed the walkway.

"No pictures." Mako's voice was stern, reverberating through Wu. "No questions."

It struck Wu that his bodyguard was always warm. It was mid-Spring and Mako was as cozy as he had been in winter.

Unconsciously a hand moved out to grab Mako's forearm.

Warm there too. And solid, thick. Fingers gripped tighter. Stomach buzzed with heat and butterflies.

 _Shit._ Wu glared at Mako’s arm. _Oh no. Not friends._ He chanted to himself. _Not friends, not friends. Not-_

"Uh, we're inside?" Mako pulled away and Wu felt the absence of him.

"Thanks for the escort, old chap." Wu smiled, recovering quickly. "Always a pleasure to have your help."

Mako frowned, looking away. "Alright. Are we-"

"Yes, yes!" Wu reached for Mako's arm again, dragging him to the lift. "Let's."

The doors closed, it was oppressive. Wu felt dizzy, lightheaded. Like a switch had been flipped. All he could feel was the heat radiating from Mako, all he could focus on were hard edges beside him, almost touching.

Heart picked up pace. Eyes widened as he looked at the fire bender from the corner of his eye. "Shit."

"Hmm?" Mako turned a perplexed gaze down to his ward. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Wu grinned. "Just- ah. Not looking forward to that meeting tomorrow."

Mako hummed in agreement though his eyes lingered on Wu's face.

 _Please stop looking._ Wu grinned wider under the scrutiny, melting simultaneously. "So you were asking about my dance moves?" He had to talk or he'd explode.

"Wha-?" Mako recoiled, confused.

Still, somehow, impeccably handsome.

"Earlier?" Mind whirling. "In the satomobile you were asking about my dance moves." Wu elbowed Mako, sidling closer. "Are you asking for a private showing?"

And then, to his horror, he winked.

"Um." Mako breathed in. And held it.

Then the lift stopped.

 _Oh thank the Spirits_. Wu all but ran out to the hotel room door. "I'm not exactly sure I remember all the moves, but to be honest it's not like _I'll_ be performing them." He prattled, not noticing the door closing unusually slow behind them. "Something about dames busting out of rock, you know." He shrugged, "to symbolize the Earth Kingdom. And-" Wu shuddered. "I've told you all this before?"

Or the way Mako hovered just over his back to take off his shoes.

Or how blasted _warm_ the man was.

"You've mentioned." Mako's voice was steady.

That was worse. When did he notice how deep and soothing Mako's voice was?

Wu stepped forward, needing the space, confused, dizzy. Too much too fast. And it hit him like bricks just how permeated his life had become with Mako. From morning to night, every little - albeit mostly one sided- conversation. Even bathroom trips weren't private. Mako was always there.

Wu had never realized what a fixture Mako had become. Fear followed the knowledge.

Panicked Wu spun back around, motioning to his room. "I'm gunna-"

"Oh?" Mako straightened, teasing smile in place. "I thought you were gunna dance for me?"

And Wu died. His brain stopped working. No words to respond to that look with those words. Mako frowned, reaching for Wu.

"Hey Wu, I was just joking."

Wu forced a laugh, hands tangling into each other. "Of course you were." He shrugged, moving further into the room. "Not just anyone can see these sweet moves." He laughed, roving aimlessly further away.

Just far enough to breathe.

Distance, distance, distance.

_What was happening?_

**~+~+~+~+~**

Mako watched Wu move to a far part of the hotel room, throw himself on the chair and begin reading.

“Oh, that reminds me.” He ignored the sense of discomfort and moved closer. “When’s your next tutoring session?”

“Why, looking forward to more droning?” Wu let the book fall dramatically, eyes rolling.

“Actually, kinda yeah.” Mako shrugged. “It’s always interesting to learn new things-”

“Really?” Wu straightened, lips pursed as he thought.

 _Cute._ Mako shook his head, dislodging that thought. _No. Not cute._

“Okay, well I mean, I have a meeting later today.” Wu sighed, falling back in his chair again, arm thrown over his face dramatically.

 _Fucking dork._ Mako took the seat across from him, watching the dramatic breakdown.

“Life is all about coronations and meetings with stuffy advisors and stupid parties-” Wu flushed. “I mean, I enjoy the parties. Don’t look at me like that!” He curled up, legs tucking underneath him. “But I don’t like the performance. I miss just enjoying myself…” He frowned down at the book. “I miss flirting-”

Mako snorted, “You flirt all the time.” And there it was, that odd flare of heat that roared it’s head up when they had visited Narook’s what felt like lifetimes ago. _What the hell?_

“Not-” Wu frowned across the distance at Mako. “Not like that.”

“Wha-?” But before Mako could ask there was a knock on the door.

“Prince Wu?”

The room went silent. Mako held a hand up to Wu, eyes locking.

_Stay._

Wu nodded, unfolding, clutching the book tighter to his chest as Mako moved quietly to the door, peering out the peephole.

“Who’s asking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Wu is absolutely more in tune with his emotions than Mako and can easily recognize his blooming crush.
> 
> And Mako is just an oblivious blockhead. Not so much because he wants to be, but because emotions took a back seat to survival, took a back seat to success. Like, the guy obviously still craves stability in some form. He puts his job before everything. Which is typical of someone who has come from a 'less than' background. So Mako struggled to break down those walls between work and relationships because he's the most compartmentalized man ever.
> 
> Boy I hope these theories are coming in clearly through my writing.


	10. Black Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any formatting issues! And for the delay! I work in the medical field and TWO coworkers were out due to Covid. 😬
> 
> It's been insane.
> 
> Hopefully things calm down now.
> 
> This was written and uploaded on my cellphone so if it's super horribly butchered please, please let me know.
> 
> I can't get my italics (thoughts) to save?! I'm so sorry!! 😭 I'll try to edit from a desktop tomorrow.

  
Mako snorted, “You flirt all the time.” And there it was, that odd flare of heat that roared it’s head up when they had visited Narook’s what felt like lifetimes ago. What the hell?

“Not-” Wu frowned across the distance at Mako. “Not like that.”

“Wha-?” But before Mako could ask there was a knock on the door.

“Prince Wu?”

The room went silent. Mako held a hand up to Wu, eyes locking.

_Stay._

Wu nodded, unfolding, clutching the book tighter to his chest as Mako moved quietly to the door, peering out the peephole.

“Who’s asking?”

No response, but the knocking came again. Mako couldn’t help the chills that ran over him as adrenaline rock through his body. Fist tightening on the door knob.

“Who is there?” Mako demanded, voice firmer, shoulders squared, body crackling with electricity.

No answer.

Eyes shifted over his shoulder to Wu. The prince nodded, ducking into Mako’s room and closing the door all but shut. Mako took a deep breath and threw open the hotel room door to…

“Nothing?” Eyes narrowed as he inhaled deep, body alive and sparking with unspent energy.

He strode out further into the hallway, afraid to leave the door frame, afraid to let whomever it was go.

 _Afraid, afraid, afraid._ He cursed under his breath, turning on a heel, slamming the door closed. “Come out, Wu.” He strode back to the couch he’d previously been sitting at, watching as Wu, paler than before, made his way across from him.

“Who was it?” Cautious words.

“No one.” Mako answered honestly, shrugging.

Questions unspoken hovering around the prince tangibly.

“No one was there.” Mako explained shortly, elaborating.

Wu frowned, “Well, maybe they just had the wrong room.”

Smile back in place. Fuck Mako hated that smile. Hated that Wu was comforting him in this situation. In all these situations. It chaffed. Mako wasn’t the one who needed comforting. Mako wasn’t the one who- He tsked, realizing he was staring again; staring at thin fingers, at feline eyes, at brown hair once again coiffed, at barely visible freckles underneath dark skin. Diverting his gaze to the book Wu was fiddling with. Not really reading.

The atmosphere was oppressive with worry. So heavy that neither man was breathing right.

“Why don’t we go see the badgermoles?” Mako grimaced as he suggested it, but the way Wu lit up.

The way the tension dissolved.

The way lips unfolded, green eyes wrinkled, and cheeks dimpled.

Maybe Mako didn’t regret the suggestion half as much as he initially did when Wu beamed up at him that way.

**~+~+~+~+~+~**

  
“Wu.” Mako’s voice was short, but Wu didn’t pay any heed.

He wouldn’t admit out loud he enjoyed the attention from the fire bender. He liked that Mako had suggested the zoo. He liked that Mako had been thinking of him. He couldn’t be blamed for not wanting to leave just yet. He wanted to revel in this just a little longer. Just a little-

“Mako.” Wu draped an arm over Mako’s shoulders, gesturing with his smoothie out to the small crowd of admirers. “My adoring fans wouldn’t appreciate it if I left yet.”

“Wu.” Eyes fell as flat as his tone as Mako stared down at him.

“Just a few more-” Wu moved to join the crowd.

“Wu!” A hand grabbing the back of his collar stopped him.

“Wha-?” Before Wu could process what was happening he was being lifted.

“After everything-” Wu watched the world spin. “-that happened today.” Arms settled under his back and knees.

“A-are you carrying me?” Wu squirmed.

“Shut up.” Mako’s voice flat as ever, though there was a heat emanating from him that made Wu sweat in the chill of Spring. “With everything that happened today you’re still going to ignore your safety-”

“I told you,” Wu wrapped his arms around Mako for stability… for… other reasons he wasn’t going to admit out loud. Not yet. “It’s my job to be seen, Mako. I’m supposed to-”

“Fuck. Your. Job.” The words growled through Wu, making his stomach flutter.

“But Mako…” Voice gentler than he had intended it to be. _Shit._ He could feel Mako’s arms falter slightly, step hesitate.

It may have been his imagination but he thought Mako may have gotten warmer.

“Aw, penguin-seals.” Wu pouted, kicking his feet a little. “Could we just-”

“No.” Mako looked dead ahead.

 _Just as stoic as ever._ And that didn’t sit right. Wu felt his chest constrict a little. He wanted a reaction, he wanted… something. _Something._ Wu fell dramatically in Mako’s arms, making the fire bender stumble.

“Wu!” Mako hissed, making up for the sudden shift in weight.

“But I don’t want to leave, Mako.” Wu righted himself, arms resuming their position around Mako’s neck. Realizing, suddenly, how awkward he could make this. How close they were. How badly he wanted to put his head on his bodyguards shoulder and just… rest.

 _Oh this could be dangerous_. Hand pat Mako’s chest. “I’ll walk out, tough guy.” Wu teased, more for his sake than Mako’s.

Those damn golden eyes narrowed down at him. “Will you?”

Wu could only nod. “Promise.” He felt a little light headed.

He hated that he knew exactly why that was.

Feet touched the ground as Mako set him down gently. “Time to leave.” Stern as ever, arms folded over chest. 

“Yes sir.” Wu rolled his eyes, exaggerating a salute that made Mako wince, both men resuming their stroll to the exit. “Oh, but-”

“No.” Mako’s hands tightened as he strode just slightly behind Wu.

Idiot. Wu swayed to the side, colliding against Mako, hands clinging to his sleeves. “But pleeaaassee?”

Mako tensed, eyes darting down, flush rising to tinge his ears.

 _Cute._ Wu bat his eyes. “I promise I won’t ask another thing, just one snack, one more animal-?”

“You said you’d walk to the vehicle without a fuss, Wu.” Mako tried to pull free, but damn if Wu hadn’t learned to hold on from having his older brothers around.

Wu sighed, standing again, looping an arm over Mako’s shoulders, the picture of regret. “You’re right. I did say that. And never let it be said that Wu is not a man of his word.” He pulled Mako along as he strode forward dutifully. “Let us be free from this house of temptations.”

Mako’s eyes closed, his head shook. He sighed heavily. But Wu saw the smile tightening in the corners of his mouth. The fleeting sense of victory was overpowered by the way his stomach jolted straight to his toes.

_Shit._

**~+~+~+~+~+~**

  
Mako swung Wu up into his arms, a surprisingly easy feat. The man all but floated into his grasp.

“After everything that happened today.” The rage and annoyance increased. How did Wu not see that he wasn’t in this safe little bubble? How did he throw away his own self preservation so carelessly? It boggled Mako’s mind. He wanted to yell, throw a punch. Anything, anything, to ease this burning in his chest.

“A-are you carrying me?” Wu fought against his grasp for a moment, stilling when he realized it was fruitless.

 _I knew he was small but I didn’t-_ Hands tightened under knees, around his back. _Smaller than Asami had been, even. If in a different way._ Mako jerked his head back. _Of course I’m comparing them. I haven’t held anyone this way- **carried.** Carried anyone this way. Just Asami, Korra. Kinda Bolin- _

“Shut up.” Mako’s jaw clenched. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ “With everything that happened today you’re still going to ignore your safety-”

Thoughts froze as arms moved around his neck. As those eyes begged up at him, lip pouting.

“I told you,” Arms tightened around his neck, Mako couldn’t think for the buzz running through him. “It’s my job to be seen, Mako. I’m supposed to-”

“Fuck. Your. Job.” His grip tightened. _This fucking idiot-_

“But Mako…”

The whine was gone, just a tenderness that had Mako shaken. Mako resisted looking down, but his peripheral betrayed him. Dark skin, glittering green eyes. Wu was almost feminine like this.

 _ **NOPE.**_ Mako could feel the fire in his veins ignite. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He strode forward faster, trying to focus on his duty. His job. His-

“Aw, penguin-seals. Could we just-”

“No.” Mako closed his eyes for a moment, breathing again. It was just Wu.

What was he getting all upset for? _Stress._ Mako decided. Between the earlier events and being on guard it was the most action he’d gotten in a while and it had made him on edge. That was all. **That was all.** Adrenaline. He knew that beast well, knew it did things. A breath of relief.

And then the idiot fell dramatically, going limp in Mako’s arms, making him stumble heavily. “Wu!” The shock of it jarring against his skin unpleasantly.

“But-” Wu righted himself, hand resting on Mako’s chest, green eyes pleading. “I don’t want to leave, Mako.”

Eyes narrowed, grip loosened. _What am I thinking?_ Mako fought against himself. If he let Wu go he’d miss the conference meeting. But… A hand pat against his chest, reassuringly.

“I’ll walk out, tough guy.” Wu shifted in Mako’s grasp, why he held on tighter he wasn’t exactly sure.

“Will you?” He hated how Wu looked so earnest, yet so defeated.

And that damn smile. He wanted to… Mako glared. What? He hissed inwardly. Fix it? Nothing to fix.

“Promise.” The grin widened.

Mako set Wu down, feeling like he’d lost a game he didn't know he was playing.

**~+~+~+~+~+~**

  
It was late. Mako couldn't possibly know the time but he was exhausted. His uniform shoes pinched his toes, his coat was sweltering surrounded by dancing bodies, and the smell! Perfumes, colognes, foods and the scent of sweating people mingled in the too small ballroom.

A headache pounded as he realized he had, yet again, lost sight of Wu in the crush. A moment of frantic scanning before Mako picked out his voice.

"-and so I said to him-"

Mako didn't bother to listen, pushing and weaving through the bodies, skirting the dancefloor.

 _'I have to be seen'._ Mako sneered, glaring at the back if Wu's stupid, frivolous head. _'It's my job'. Bullshit- fuck._

"Sorry!" The too drunk woman mumbled, falling against her partner as she struggled to stand. "I didn't see you there-"

"No," Mako diverted his gaze to where Wu had been. _Gone again._ Annoyance bubbled back up. "It was my fault." A quick bow, "Excuse me."

Not unkindly righting her, handing her off, moving on. Eyes glued onto his target, vision narrowing in on the vibrant prince, gesticulating grandly. His movements as fluid as ever, far more with some alcohol in him. Fingers dipped, arched independently. Wrist curved and dragged as though he were writing calligraphy in the air with his wine glass, precariously balanced in his fingers.

Mako's eyes moved to elbows dipping and jutting and sweeping in as dizzying a dance as Wu's wrists and fingers had been. Shoulders were far more solid, more centering. Slender and muscular. Thin and masculine.

As much a conundrum as the man they belonged to. Popped collar hid well defined tendons that accentuated every turn of Wu's head. It added an air of sensuality- Mako's hand snatched back from the shoulder it was about to land on, eyes narrowed as fingers clasped.

 _ **What?!**_ Stomach rioted as Wu's laugh rose above the others, though now Mako wasn't sure if it was louder or if he was picking it out. 

He wasn't sure if Wu stood out from the crowd or if he had… sought him. Body began to tremble, eyes darted at the people around him. Air evaporated. Lungs struggled to drag in a decent breath, Spirits how did people _breathe_ in this place?!

"-ko?"

Bright green eyes.

And oh no. No, not him. Anyone but him. But no one else but him, Mako supposed, looking right back, losing himself in that smile.

The uncomfortable one, the unsure one. 

"Wu." Voice flat, air back.

"Oh good!" Voice a little too loud. "Thought I lost you there." A hiccuppy laugh as his slight mass swayed to Mako's side.

Mako responded with a grunt, the roll of his eyes as they moved to the door, an arm moving around Wu's shoulders to help the intoxicated prince navigate the crowd.

He had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKO YOU DOG.

**Author's Note:**

> GIMME FEEDBACK. I'm finally over my burnout and this is the shit I get up to. Uhhhhhhhggggg.


End file.
